True Love
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Kagome mother died and left baby Souta with her and her two best friends. Kagome has tried hard to for fill her mothers dying wish. Everything changes when she's working for the riches man of all Japan. Sessomaru and Kagome all way. Will sparks fly?
1. A Sisters Love

True Love

By: Lady Danielle

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha and you can figure that out from my name. I'm only saying it once for this whole entire story. And for those other stories of Inuyasha as SesshomaruXKagome I promise I will update them as soon as I finish my writers block stage. (Bow) Please forgive me. Here is a story for every main character. But mostly Sesshomaru and Kagome because I can't help it. LOL It's hard not to talk about them, they are so cute with each other. I don't want to get with all the details. Well, here you go. I'll start...

* * *

_In a white room, a waiting room, a young girl sits and wait for her mother to come out of the hospital room. She's not alone, she's with her grandfather. Her name is Kagome Ai and she is waiting for her mother to finish having a baby. Kagome is ten years old and she's a little mama's girl. She has no father';not that she knows of. She only lives with her grandfather and mother but today, today she is going to have a new member added to the family. Her mother is having a baby and she can't wait until she see's her young sibling._

_It's been three hours since her mom went into labor with the child. Her whole family are demons, dog demons. _

_Kagome is small for her age group, real small, she's three and a half feet tall. She looks just like her mother, short hair, brown eyes, and a smooth black tail. Kagome's tail is bigger then she is, it's five feet long and everyone at school teases her about it._

_Kagome looks at ther grandfather and lean on his shoulder. "I want a little sister so I can dress her up and talk–_

"_Kagome," her best friend and most close to a family member calls her name, Sango Craftsmen. _

"_How's your mother, Kagome." her other best friend ask her, a boy name Miroku Tunnel._

_Kagome turns her head then jumps out of her seat. "Miroku, Sango hello."_

"_We promise we will be here to great our new baby boy into the family." Miroku smiles while hugging the tinny girl._

_All of them are the same age but Kagome is still the smallest._

"_It's going to be a girl!" Kagome and Sango yells at him._

"_Boy. I need a younger male to copy my ways and help me gang up on you girls during our pillow fights."_

_Sango and Kagome giggles and notices a nurse walking slowly into the room. Kagome's tail wags excitedly._

"_Kagome, stay here for a moment." her grandfather tells her while rising from his chair and walking over to the nurse._

_All three friends look at the nurse and Kagome's grandfather. Kagome sense something bad has happened to her mother._

"_I see." her grandfather says with so much sadness in his eyes and then looking towards Kagome and her friend. "Come you three."_

"_Grandpa, is mama all right?" Miroku asks while walking to one of his closest family._

_Grandpa didn't say anything and this made Kagome run down the hall and sniff out the room her mother's in. When she found the room, her mothers doctor and a few nurses with blood on their white uniforms were standing in the hallway with their heads down. _

"_Kagome!" she hears her grandfather call from the end of the hallway._

'_Mama, is something wrong? Mama!' she enters the room and find her mom holding a small child in her hand. She didn't like this site at all because her mother looks so pale, the sent of blood is all over the room, and so many pipes are huck up to her mothers body. She looks very weak and sad._

"_Kagome, come say hello to your little brother, Souta." her mother uses a very weak voice towards her daughter._

_Kagome walks over to her mother and the baby, the baby is small and also a demon. He has a long black tail with a white tip at the end, black hair with a white bang, and he looks pretty healthy for such a small child._

"_Hello, baby brother." Kagome says uneasily to her baby bother. She wasn't upset but worried about her mother. She place a hand on her mothers cheek and felt her getting cold. "Mommy, are you all right?"_

_Her mother places the child down into a crib then smiles at the door to see Sango and Miroku. "Come closer, all three of you."_

_They did what they were told. Kagome's mom has always found all three of them as her children, her family, and little helpers. She takes their hand and hold it. _

"_Listen, I want you to take care of your selves and Souta, ok?" tears appears in her eyes and a few slides down. "Three of you, stick together, and never let each other down, ok? Take care of each other and always love each other. All right?" tears just keep on going down._

_All three of them says yes and just as soon they did, the beeping machine starts to increase. _

"_I love you all, remember that. You all know that. I want to give this..." she slowly takes off her necklace, ring, and bracelet and give it to them. Miroku gets the ring, Sango the bracelet, and Kagome her necklace. The jewelry are gold and very expensive, they were told when they when they were always caught playing with it._

_Tears run down their eyes. Kagome's mother touch her face. "I want you to take care of grandfather and your brother the most. I will always be with you, even when I'm not with you. I'm always here to watch over you." she looks at Souta and touch his face then hugs her three children. "I love you all. Please be strong. Be strong for me!"_

_When they parted, her mother smiles at her father, and then rest on her bed. The machine starts to beep faster then ever and then keep on, showing a straight line going across the black and green machine. Her mother eyes are close and a smile is spread across her face._

_They've all watch operation shows and they know what the peep is._

"_MOMMY, NO DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Kagome cries harder, climbs up to her mother's lap, and hold her. "Wake up, mommy! Please, stop playing! Please, open your eyes!!!"_

_The doctors, nurse, and her grandfather tries to get her off of her off._

**Kagome **gasps out of her dream of her mothers death with sweat and out of breath. She holds on the necklace which her mother gave her, thirteen years ago, before she dead. Since then, she's been keeping her promise to her mother by taking care of Souta. Souta is now thirteen years old and Kagome is twenty three.

She is a newspaper reporter and the job isn't going well since her boss is sure an ass. With her working for the most famous newspaper in the country, she doesn't have a good works pay. She lives in one room apartment with a bed, tv, one bathroom, a corner for a kitchen table and a microwave, and a dresser she shares with her brother.

Kagome breaths hard and calms down then feels a lick on her cheek, cleaning her tears.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looks at her brother then holds him. "Souta."

Souta doesn't understand but he comforts his sister anyway he cans. He sees her as a mother, even though he knows they are siblings.

Kagome looks at her alarm clock and reads four thirty-nine. She tells her brother she's ok and tells him to get some rest. It's Friday and he has high school entrance exams in a few hours and she has to hand in her top story.

She gets up and heads for the bathroom. She looks in the mirror and sees her face surrounded by bills. She hangs her bills on the mirror so she won't forget. They are low bills but she can't pay for them because paying for food, school books, and entrance exams for Souta. His schooling is first and needs are first. Luckily, she will get her bonus paycheck today. The money will be enough for all the bills and her and Souta's needs.

In a few minutes, she showers, dress, and prepare breakfast for her and her brother.

"Kagome, can I hang out with Kohaku? " Souta wakes up and stands up from the bed, wearing only hi boxers. "After school."

"You don't have to ask me that. Have fun."

"Your breakfast is here. I'm leaving."

"OK."

"Don't forget to lock the door on your way out, ok?"

"Yes. Bye Kagome."

Kagome packs up her story and heads out the door. But before she leaves she hears Souta say "Love you!"

"I love you, too." she smiles then leaves the damp smelling and old smell apartment building. She sneaks pass the landlord apartment and runs for her life outside. She doesn't need to hear his mouth early in the morning.

She lives in a poor demon neighborhood, its not too bad, besides the prostitutes, crake heads, and mob bosses. She's friends with the mob so they keep her and her brother safe. She doesn't have to do anything for them, just hang around.

**In a large mansion, on the rich side of Tokyo, lives one of the riches man in the country, Sesshomaru Tashiou. Sesshomaru Tashiou owns some business in the city, big business like hotels, studios, homes, apartments, amusement parks, shopping malls, and the list goes on. **He is the most riches company owner out of them all. He lives in a house full of servants and no family besides his daughter Rin. Rin is thirteen and a teenager with hormones which are always wanting to get a hold on some guy who catches her interest. Since today is the companies anniversary he is going to have a party to celebrate with his closes friends and some of his co-workers at his favorite hotel near the beach.

As he sits in the bed, looking out his window he hears someone knocking on his door. By the smell, he knows its his personal driver, Miroku Tunnel. Miroku have been working for him for ten years so he doesn't mind as much.

"Sesshomaru, rise and shine." Miroku opens the door and looks at his boss.

Sesshomaru looks at Miroku and sits on the side of his bed.

"May I come in or wait downstairs?"

"You can wait downstairs."

"I have something to ask you, when you finish, Mr. Sesshomaru." Miroku closes the door.

Sesshomaru gets wash and put on his normal white suit and red shirt with red and white shoes, and a white tie. He hands his long white tail around his left shoulder.

Just before he can leave his room, his daughter, Rin sits in front if his door, wearing her school uniform.

"Seems someone's having a bad morning." Miroku says while coming out the room. "Miss. Tashiou."

"Miroku," Sesshomaru heads for the door and to his white limo.

"Morning daddy." Rin takes his hand and arm. "Dad?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"I was just thinking, since you will be having a party at a hotel. Can I have a pool party here, tonight?"

"No."

"Daddy!" she steps in front of him and gives him puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"I said no."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"How about if we let Jaken watch?"

"I said no."

She does the face harder. "Please, daddy, I love in the world."

"Fine." he gives in while walking down his plastic stairs with his daughter.

"Thank you so much." she gives him a kiss on the cheek then runs down the steps.

"You are having the party at the hotel, so **I** can keep my eyes on you."

Rin almost fell down the stairs when her father said that. "What?!" she turns around to her father. "No way. You know how embarrassing that is?"

"If not, then no party."

"Fine." she stomps away into the livingroom.

"Someone is having a bad morning." Miroku walks out the living room and into the hallway. "Miss. Tashiou." he opens the door for Sesshomaru to walk out and his daughter.

Rin comes out of the living room with her book bag and walks out the door, in front of her father.

"Daddy is always babying me." Rin complains while stepping out into the hot sun. "At lease this is the last day of school for me."

"You still are a child, Rin."

"I'm a teenager."

"Until you turn sixteen."

"I will pray for three more years." she opens the door to the white limo, crawls in, and slams the door behind her.

Sesshomaru growls at Rin's actions. Miroku opens the door for him.

"She's a teenager, we all gone through our rebellious faze." Miroku smiles, closing the door behind his manager.

To Sesshomaru's surprise, his daughter was hugging on his father and then his uncle Inuyasha. Miroku knew he didn't want to talk to them so he didn't tell him.

"Miroku!" Sesshomaru growls at the front.

The divided black window rows down and shows Miroku's head. "I can't deny family members. I'm sorry Mr. Tashiou."

"Get out!" Sesshomaru growls at his father and half brother.

"Fuck no!" Inuyasha yells back then takes the some Brandy from the side.

"How rude, Sesshomaru, kicking your own father out. I feel ashamed to be your father." Inu no Tashiou says, wrapping his arms around Rin with a smile. "I've come to see my **only** granddaughter on her way to school."

"Relax daddy," Rin smiles while leaning against her grandfather. "I am his **only** granddaughter so its only right for him to check up on me."

Sesshomaru growls louder while looking at Miroku through the mirror. "Next time, don't let them in."

"I didn't at first but they can be so mean and it can be painful." Miroku starts the limo and starts driving to Rin's privet school.

Rin jumps across to the long sofa and press the television on. "I don't want it raining on my party."

"Rin, can you turn to Channel Seven for the news, please?" Miroku asks politely of the young demoness.

"Sure." Rin turns the channel to see a Miroku's demon sister, Kagome. "You watch this channel all the time, Miroku?"

"Yep. Can you tell me who is the weather girl? Is she a inu?"

"No."

"Long black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black suit?"

"Yep. Her name is Kagome Ai but she's a human."

"Good, she kept her job." he mumbles to himself.

"You asked for a inu though."

"She is a miko demoness. Since she works for a human newspaper she use her miko powers to hid herself."

"A miko demoness?" Inuyasha asks Miroku.

"Yep, last one I know of."

"_Before I go today," Kagome says while smiling into the camera and showing her fangs. "I want all who tries to take this job, the boss is a asshole, and hits on sluts because he doesn't get any at night." she smiles then turns into her true form. "Boy, you keep that camera on me! As I was saying, Mr. Billy boy doesn't tell the right news. The articles on pages 1.2.3.4.5. and A12 aren't real. He is reporting false news to ruin higher lives. He's a jerk and a sick bastert. He doesn't pay the right pay to his employers and black mailing them to let them pay him. He has sexual harass numerous of his woman and gay employers. And as I speak he is firing me and trying to turn off the camera. But he can't because I did something to it. Sorry, this is my show. Now, I am sorry for those who want the traffic and stuff like that. Turn to channel eleven but, that would be too bad since you will be missing a great show on how he sexual harass a female employer. I have been told not to show the females face and I won't. I hope your lawyer is watching and the whole city so we can all see how a man Mr. Ken Billy Jr., treats his employers. _

Inuyasha and Rin starts laughing at the news reporter. Miroku smiles then places his hand on his head when it's a red light.

"Kagome, why?" Miroku sighs. "She's going to need a lawyer after this."

"_And trust me, we have more where that came from. Well, for my family out their, Miroku and Sango, I have a lawyer. And for those who are hiring, I'm free anytime at this number. I need a job. Now it's time to say goodbye everyone, sadly to say. I'm reporting from Kagome Ai's working cage but now I'm free. This is the last time I will be seeing you all. Thank you for watching. Have a nice day!" she waves then a commercial comes on._

Inuyasha and Rin are laughing their heads off while Miroku takes out his cell phone and call his friend. He put it a ear piece in his ear, knowing the rest of them an hear.

"**Hello Miroku."**

"Kagome, what have you done?"

"**I haven't done anything bad."**

"You know what you did. You **can't afford to be fired**."

"**I was fired before I went on the air. That was me but I made that tap a long time ago. I'm just doing justice. And the asshole didn't pay me but he's paying me now. Listen, I have bills to pay up and a boy to look after, I WASN'T LETTING HIM GET AWAY WITH IT!**"

"Kagome, you are the... funnies person I know."

"**I do my best." she giggles from the other line. "But now, I have no job. Hey, can you help your sister out with a job?"**

"I can see what I can do. Oh, are you coming tonight?"

"**Since I'm out of work, sure. I'll drink until I drop dead."**

"Don't say things like that."

"**I'm sorry. I don't mean it. Listen, I'm heading to Sango's store. And I want to ask if I can borrow a car."**

"Where you going?"

"**Souta forgot his calculator."**

"He'll borrow."

"**I know we haven't been to high school in years but... HELLO! When you take a final exam you can't share!"**

"Fine. All right. Don't scratch my baby."

"**Thank you much Miroku and I'm sorry if you have a headache now. I cause you stress."**

"We are family and we made a promise to stick by each other."

"**True but I don't like relying on people. I feel weak. I don't mean to offend you." **

"No, I'm your little brother so I have to take it. But I know what you mean."

"**Thanks. I know your boss is near you. I don't want to get you fired. So, I'll see you tomorrow then."**

"Come with us tonight. You won't let you spend your birthday alone."

"**Today is not my birthday."**

"Yes it is. June 18,1983 at three olclock in the morning."

"**Oh, my gosh. I'm so stress out I don't even remember my own birthday." she starts crying. "I'll call you later, ok."**

"Mama said 'Be strong.' Kagome."

"**I'm really trying."**

Click!

"Miroku, let me meet this Kagome Ai tonight." Sesshomaru says while looking at his glass of water.

"Is she single?" Inuyasha ask Miroku.

"Yes, why?"

"She's cute that's why. And you don't come along a miko demon rarely."

"She has to raise a growling boy on her own. She isn't looking for any man and plus, you are **not her type**."

"Don't judge for her, idiot!"

"She's my sister, I _know_ her type."

"You can't be her sister."

"Not by blood but we grew up together. We stick together."

"So tell me her type."

"Someone who has a future."

"What's that suppose to mean, Miroku?!"

"Don't hit the driver." He warns Inuyasha then rows the window up. "She's no match for you Inuyasha, trust me. Besides, aren't you engage to Kikyo?"

"Now, looking for a mate, Sesshomaru?" Inu no Tashiou asks his oldest son.

"Not without my approval." Rin smiles at her father.

"No, I'm in need of a assistant, Keada retires today. Have no interest in a mate."

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I had to come back and change something. Rin isn't adopted. I was going to do that but I change my mind. lol**


	2. Rin's First Love

True Love

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Rin's First Love**

* * *

Kagome takes the bus and heads to Sango's place, Sango's crafted and sword smith shop. It was her grandparents shop and the only thing she knows what to do. She owns a little shop in the city and doing fine in business. Sango and Miroku are married and she has a little brother name Kohaku who is around Souta's age. They are middle class people since one worlds for a billionaire and the other owner's their own shop. 

Kagome opens the door to her sisters shop and look at all the costumer look at the swords and tools. It's busy because of the sale and she looks at Sango helping a someone and trying to work the cash register.

"Busy Sango?" Kagome yells out to her sister.

"Very." Sango says quickly.

"Excuse me," Kagome makes her way to the cash register, next to Sango. "You help this man and I'll do the cash register for you."

"Thanks, Kagome."

Sango runs her own shop so its hard to get things done. Only in the summer time she gets help since all the high school students love the shop. But, she can't just hire anyone since some people like messing with the swords.

* * *

**Souta takes the bus to school with his friends, his small gang. They go to midtown for school and its right next to a privet school where all the rich kids go. **He doesn't mind being from a low class but do wish for a new video game system ones in a while. He's very grateful to his sister so he won't ask much from her until she gets a better check. 

On the bus, in the back, his different kind of friends sit and talk what ever comes to mind. His friends are demons and humans, all from the same low class, and doesn't matter how different they are.

He's wearing baggy blue jeans, black and red Nike sneakers, a red boy tank top, and a red cap on backwards. Like his sister, he is a miko demon but doesn't use his powers as much.

His friend Kohaku is like a brother then a friend since they grew up together. The have some differences but they still are friends.

"What high school you signed up for, Souta?" a toad demon ask his friend.

"Some school which can help me with my studies and dancing." he says that without shame and a smile on his face.

All of them start laughing because of the dancing part. Souta is used to the laughing about his dancing so it doesn't bother him.

"Dancing is for girls, boy!" a human says, getting up and pressing the button so the bus driver can stop at the school.

"No, in the music video's." Souta laughs then looking at his school from a distance.

The school has graffiti of every color on it, some broken windows on each floor, windows dirty, and the tan castle like building looks brown instead of its true color. That's the school to the left, a trashy school, on the right is a castle with money and rich students. A place for rich kids have the best. Their building is clean and doesn't have one scratch on it, it's prefect in every way.

And today, the public school is going to pull a senior prank on the privet school. They are going to plant mice and large grasshoppers on each floor of the building.

"Everyone knows the plan, right?" Souta gets up from his seat and heads to the door. "I will protect your smell and appearance but one hand print can ruin the whole thing."

"We have gloves." Shippo, the fox demon smiles at his friend.

"I'm giving you all twenty minutes to get in and out. If you have any trouble, run."

"When do we start this plan of yours?" Kohaku asks.

They get off the bus on the privet school side of the street and sit at the bus stop while the rest of the student go across the street, dodging all the limo's and expensive cards which belong to rich kids.

"Right now." Souta says while using his powers to make them invisible and cover their scent. All four boys, Shippo, Kohaku, a toad demon, and Souta runs towards the school, holding a jar of mice and grasshoppers.

Souta goes in with two missions, to see his dream girl and to do a job.

* * *

**Rin arrives at school in her fathers limo and ready to get out. **She kiss her grandfather on the cheek then scoots over to her father. 

"I pity you so I'll give you a kiss too." She smiles at her father then gives him a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later."

"I'll be back to pick you up, after school."

"Don't bother. I'm getting on the bus."

"No way in hell." Sesshomaru growls at his daughter.

"I've taken the bus before. It's not a bad thing."

"I said **no**."

"I'm going down town with friends, daddy. I don't need you to pick me up. I can handle myself." she scoots out and opens the door on her own before Miroku.

Inuyasha and Inu no Tashiou chuckles at their young pup relative.

"She is just like Sesshomaru." Inuyasha laughs.

"But she shows her feelings more then he does."

Rin slams the door behind her and stand on the sidewalk, holding her Puma bag with her tail, and look at the 'perfect' school.

"Good morning, Rin." the daughter of Kouga and Ayame Wolf comes over with her orange short hair and brown eyes.

"Morning, Kisa." Rin turns at her friend and smiles.

They start walking inside the building.

"So, did you ask you father about the pool party?"

"I did but he has to watch us."

"Wow, how awful."

"I know. He doesn't trust me alone with a guy or my friends alone."

"Our dad's are the same so don't feel so bad, Rin. And to make it worse, since I was caught by **almost** getting my first tattoo. My dad brought body guards for me." Kisa turns around and watch the two men dressed in black, wolf demons.

"What a pain." Rin looks at the wolf demons then back at her friends. "When my dad let Jaken look after me I always set traps so he can fall in. They work."

Both girls giggle but Rin stops when she feels someone besides her and blow on her neck. She slams her neck and turn to fine anyone, no one was there.

"Rin, you ok?" Kisa asks her friend.

"Yeah, I guess." she turns to Kisa then they head inside the clean building.

Inside the building Rin meets her x-boyfriend, Kisa's older brother, Kenji. He looks just like his father, Kouga, and acts like him too.

Kenji is with his group of demon boys, Sasuke, a spider demon like his father, Naraku. Kyo is a dog demon, bossy, rude, and careless for woman but for beating up those who are weaker then he is. They are nine of them and different kinds of demon, all are part of Kenji's gang and the bossy boys in the school.

"Their's my woman." Kenji smiles at Rin.

Rin growls under her breathe then walks in the other direction to avoid Kenji. "I'm not your woman and I won't be again. A mistake which I will never make again." she walks down the hallway, alone because she left Kisa to them.

"Good, you single." someone whispers in her ear and Rin reaches out to grab someone but nothing.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rin stops and leans on the wall so she can't make a fool of herself.

"Relax, I just wanted to see you. I've dream about you every night and I just want to look at him."

"Show yourself."

"Can't do. Don't worry I don't plan on harming you or anything. I'm not that kind of guy, so please."

"Can you at lease tell me your name?"

"I can't but I'm not from this school. I'm from the school across the street."

"That junk school? Look, I'm not interested into drugs or what ever drug." she walks away and heads for the auditorium.

"That's kind of harsh. But I'm not that kind of guy and no one I know does that." he chuckles lowly. "What do they teach you over here to make you think that?"

"Ok, well that's nice. Look, I have a dance test right now. It's important to me so if you will please go away. I will appreciate it."

"I'll watch."

"What ever."

"Hey, come on Souta." another boys voice whispers into her ear.

'Souta, so that's his name.' Rin walks away and heads for the locker room quickly. She closes the locker room door quickly because she didn't want him in here.

* * *

**Souta takes a seat in the large and clean in the auditorium near the high school teachers.** He told the boys to leave once they finish what they were sent here to do. He has a jar of large grasshoppers in his hand but he wants to see her dance before he lets them free. And he won't be late for his high school exam because the high school dance school is here. 

Rin comes out of the locker room wearing a long red dress and her hair up in a pony tail.

'Beautiful.' Souta watch Rin go on stage and notice everyone has a dance partner and not her.

"Excuse me, Rin Tashiou, where is your partner?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know we needed a partner. I–

Souta visible himself and takes his cap off. "I'm her partner." he walks towards the stage like a gentlemen.

"Young man, do you belong to this school?" one of the teachers ask Souta.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I am not but Rin Tashiou told me to be here but I didn't know the dress code. Excuse me wear."

"Your name?"

"Souta Ai, ma'am."

"Oh, he's the boy who enter for the scholarship. From across the street." one of the female teachers says to the other.

"Excuse me, Souta Ai. I have decided to grade you here since you are here. Will that be all right, young sir?" the man teacher ask.

"It will be, sir. Thank you, sir." He pulls up his pants and looks at Rin. "Excuse me, for my wear, my lady." he takes her hand and kiss it gently.

He watch as a blush runs across her face. 'Wow.'

"Listen, all of you. This will be free style. We will out on different kinds of music, Spanish, Mexican, Hip Hop, and so forth. You shall be prepare to switch once the music starts. I..."

"Listen, Souta, this is very important for me to get into this school." Rin starts to make threats.

"Did you not hear the teacher? I'm here for a scholarship." Souta smiles at her. "I dance with my heart and soul."

"You just keep up."

"If you fall then I will pick you up." He chuckles while taking both hands.

Rin takes a good look at him and felt butterflies in her stomach and a spark in her heart. 'He's cute. My Knight and Shining Armor has finally come. No! Focus Rin! Because if he messes you up, your future as a dancer is over.' she takes a deep breath and look into his eyes.

The music starts with slow and Rin is so surprise how gentle he is. 'He can really dance. His eyes are so.. I'm getting lost in them. Oh my gosh, I feel strange.' she feels something crawl up her back and it felt good. 'His touch is so... it feels so good.'

Not knowing of her first arousing she keep on stepping to the music. She isn't the first one to experience her first. Souta felt himself get hard between his legs, it was the first but he likes it.

Spanish music comes on and their middle touch, Rin feels his hard member and he felt her middle get hotter until something wet touch his pants.

'What the hell was that? I went to the bathroom before I came out here! I'm not nervous! All of a sudden my breathe increased then this.'

The music stops, Souta and Rin stops and bow like the rest. Rin notice a wet stain in front of her dress but she covers it with her hands.

"It was a pleasure to dance with you, Rin." Souta takes one of her hand and kiss it softly. His face was red and he was sweating like crazy.

The rest of the people heads off the stage while Rin watch Souta leave. 'Souta Ai, my Knight, and my new love.'

"Miss. Tashiou? Miss. Tashiou?" a teacher ask her from off the stage.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm not suppose to tell you and your partner in a few months but... you two are in."

"What?!" Rin screams, her voice squeaking.

"Rin Tashiou and Souta Ai are in the high school of Performing Arts."

Tears slide down her eyes and show bows. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much! THANK YOU!"

"Good choice of boy too."

Rin runs to the locker room to only crash into her friends. Kisa, Lisa, Sayoko, and Tamiko, all daughter of millionaire.

"Rin, get wash right away!" Kisa tells her quickly.

"How can you dance with someone from... downtown. He might have gave you flees." Tamiko says to Rin while taking her arm.

"Come on, girls. You have to admit he is cute." Rin giggles at them.

They all look at each other, to see which one will break, and they did at the same time.

"I thought so!" Rin starts taking off her dress.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: Next Chapter is in progress. I think they are too young for this but don't worry it doesn't get rated M for the 2 13 year old. If you who are new to my stories. You will know I like to take things slow but not too slow. I hope you don't mind.**


	3. Rin's First Love: Part 2

True Love

By: Lady Danielle

**A/n: I was going to put this with the other chapter but I realized how it was too much. And plus I know you guys are happy to get another chapter. Don't worry, I'm getting to Kagome and Sesshomaru soon enough. I told you it's for everyone but I'm really focusing on SessXKag **

This has drama and romace.

* * *

**Rin's First Love: Part Two**

Souta runs out the auditorium as fast as he can so he can get to the bathroom. He really needed to use the bathroom. He took the standing stall and quickly did his business.

'Oh, Kami. What was that?' he looks down and notices the whiteness instead of yellow.

"Shit." He feels much better after he finishes and leaves the bathroom, invisible. He heads to the front door and notice rain was boring down.

"Aw man." He whines loudly. "Why right now?"

"Souta?" He hears his sisters voice and turns to the side of the building to see her coming to him with a large umbrella. "Why are you at this school?"

"I took the school test here."

"No way, our sneaky since no one can see you."

"Ok, I broke in the school, got caught, and had the auditions here."

"Come on, bad boy," She pulls her to him and runs out into the rain. "Miroku called me for a better job working for Mr. Sesshomaru Tashiou."

"The guy who owns the whole city?"

"That's him."

"Cool,"

"I meet with him tonight at a Ball."

"A Ball?"

"Yep, so I'm going to buy you a suit and me a dress."

"I hate suits."

"Well, it will be one night only."

They walk to Miroku's car and get in. Souta notice Shippo and Kohaku in the back seat so he gets in the front.

"Hey, lover boy!" Shippo touch Souta's head to mess up his hair.

"We saw you dancing with that dog demon girl." Kohaku smiles at Souta.

"Finally took a stand and went for the girls of her dream." Kagome gets in the front seat and closes the door when she made sure her tail is in. "Rin, is her name? Right?"

"Y-yeah." Souta smiles and blushes, fixing his hair which Shippo messed up. "But how did you know, Kagome?"

"You mumble in your sleep and hold our pillow." Kagome laughs while starting the car then drive.

* * *

**Rin and her friends are standing in front of the school, in the entrance, and looking at the rain pour. **They knew what this meant, it mean no pool party.

"Damn, I guess no pool party." Kisa says while looking at Rin.

"Now, I will have to get dressed up for my dad's company ball." Rin sighs then smiles because of Souta appears in her head.

"I know that face, Rin!" Sayoko grabs her shoulders and shakes her. "Don't make that face, girl! I know the love face!"

"I'm not making a 'love' face." She pulls back then makes the face again.

"Rin, no! He's from **downtown, downtown Rin.** The flea's live down there and he has them!" Lisa yells at Rin.

"I'm not scratching, am I? I guess you're wrong."

"Girls, we are losing her! Rin, think of your place as a millionaire! You have one of the scariest fathers in the world, no way he will let you date someone like that boy!"

"Whoever said he will fine out?" Rin makes an evil grin at the corner of her mouth.

"Then we will tell."

"Thanks for being my friends, you guys." Her smile becomes a bored face.

"It's for your own good, Rin. You have a reputation!" Lisa yells at her.

A purple limo pulls up to the sidewalk and a man dress in a purple suit, purple tie, blue shirt, and purple shoe's steps out into the rain with a blue umbrella. It's Sayoko and Sasuke father steps out the car, Naraku Web. Their mother is Kagura, a wind demoness.

"Daddy." Sayoko smiles while her father runs toward them with a few umbrellas in his hands.

"Hello, girls." Naraku smiles at the girls then give them a single umbrella's. He takes Sayoko by the hand and head out the rain. "Hello princess."

"Hey, daddy."

"Did you do well?"

"I hope so."

They all run inside the limo, Rin first, and finds all millionaires in one car; Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Inu no Tashiou. From the smell of it, they've been drinking. She sits between her uncle and father.

"It reeks of drinks in here, dad." Sayoko looks at her father while he gets in. "I hope the driver isn't drunk."

"Rin, how was your dance?" Inuyasha asks his niece with a smile.

"Fine, I guess." She hangs her head down on her lap and prays to herself that the girls won't say anything.

"_Better then good, _Rin. Tell him about **your partner **you are so goo-goo eyes for." Lisa spills the truth.

"**A boy, big deal.**" She sits up and looks at Lisa with a glare. "_What about your __**hot dog **__you had yesterday morning." _She meant Lisa's suck up to a gay guy she likes, she gave him oral sex to him on the staircase and Rin was the one to be a look out.

Lisa tenses up, glares at Rin, and turns her head with her arms cross in front of her chest.

The girls look at Rin and Lisa because they new what 'hot dog' used in bold words meant. They didn't know about it but now they now they do while the their fathers seems confused.

"Ok, it seems secrets are running around the limo, here." Kouga speaks while looking at Rin then at his daughter.

"Yes, Rin is something you did wrong?" her grandfather asks her.

"I didn't do any crime like she did." She mumbles to herself and looking out the window.

"Shut up, Rin!" Lisa yells at Rin while growling and half crying. "Shut the fuck up! **You don't know shit, slut**!"

Everyone in the limo was shock that Lisa curses in front of their parents.

Lisa is only crying because she was helping a boy she likes to like her and be her boyfriend but he didn't change.

"Whoa, now what is going on?" Naraku asks the girls then stares at Sayoko.

Sayoko could never look into her father's eyes because the truth always pop out so she holds her head down on her lap. "Don't look at me, daddy."

"Rin and Lisa, what is going on between you too?" Sesshomaru finally speaks while glaring at his daughter.

"**Who are you calling a slut, bitch? The only slut around here is you! **I wasn't even going to tell but it will only prove who's the real slut around here!" Rin snaps at her so call 'friend.' "With all the **dicks you den suck, you earn the tittle of #1 Dick Sucker in school!"**

Kouga froze for a moment, growls, pounces on his daughter, and beat her hard. Sesshomaru was about to get on Rin for cursing so much but Inuyasha holds him back and her grandfather smacks her across her face hard. Rin felt her neck crack and she fell across the limo while Lisa screams her head off by her father hits and slashes.

Rin touches her lip to check if any blood but nothing. She looks at her father to see Inuyasha trying to calm him down. The rest of the girls and Naraku are in the corner. They feel bad for Rin and Lisa but Lisa the most since blood filled the air. This isn't the first time they've seen someone gets beat this hard so they know the rules. Don't laugh or your father would get you next.

Sesshomaru calms down but doesn't completely calm.

"I didn't raise a fucking slut!" Kouga yells at Lisa while hitting her harder.

He calls her names and hit her harder after each word. Rin starts to feel bad about bringing the whole thing up.

"I'll deal with you later, Rin." Her father glares at her.

Rin curls up her tail then hangs it between her legs out of fright. She looks for her mansion to come into view and once it did she opens the window slowly so she can get a head start. If she is lucky, her father will hear her out.

Kouga finally stops beating on Lisa. "I'm not raising a slut in my house. You are heading back to the country side with your grandmother." Kouga sits back in his seat then takes out his cell phone to make arrangements for Lisa's flight.

'No, you will not run, Rin. Pups run and not a true woman.' She rows up the window and wait until the Limo comes to a stop in front of her place.

The driver opens the door and she gets out side limo and wait for her father to step out. It stopped raining so the air smells of water.

"I'm giving you a head start." Sesshomaru looks at his daughter.

"I- I will not run. I will except my beating for my cursing." She bites her lower lip after saying that and walking up the steps. "I'm not a pup anymore. I will not run."

They go inside and Sesshomaru goes takes a seat on the white sofa near the fire place. Rin stands near the door frame and wait for her father to do something.

"Rin, come here."

She puts her bag near the steps then walks to his side with her up.

"Sit."

She sits next to him but leaving a small space between them.

"Tell me what happened at school, today."

"I did my dance interview with the high school, my partner was a boy, and I then the teacher told me I've been excepted."

"What of the boy?" he looks in her eyes. "Did you-?

"We just danced."

"Then tell me why you blew something so big about Lisa? What of this boy?"

"He's from downtown and they kept on teasing me about him and saying a bunch of mess."

"What is a student from **downtown **doing at your school?"

"I don't know. He was also auditioning and happened to be my partner."

"You like him?"

Rin blushes and turns away from her father's stare. "I–

"You will not see or speak to him again, understand?"

"Yes, dad." She looks at him with worry and pain in her chest.

"Because you have shown how grown up you've become once we got out the door, I won't hit you but punish you."

"Thank you, father."

"And," he signs then leans over to her and lick her face. "Since you received all of those inappropriate worlds from me, your punishment is to go to the ball with me tonight."

"I have to cancel my party."

"I already did. I told their parents to come to the ball, tonight." He licks her swollen cheek softly. "Rin, your growing up so fast but let's not make it too fast."

She pulls away and place her head on his chest then growls. "I'll try if you stop treating me like a child."

* * *

**It's seven o'clock and the party starts at in a half an hour at a six star hotel. Kagome and Souta are heading over their now, with an invitations and with their Ball Wear. **Kagome has on a simple white strapless dress which comes all the way down to her knees. Souta has on a normal suit but Kagome made it look like a tuxedo with a rose connected to the silky collar. Living in the ghetto can have their advantages over cloths.

When they drive up to the drive way, people park the car for them, and they are just in time to see Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo. Kagome knew Shippo was only there for the food because his mother is a alcoholic and doesn't feel him much. Even though he's not part of the family but he's close enough.

Sango is wearing a long purple dress and a light purple scarf around her shoulders. Miroku is wearing a suit, as usual, but it's blue. Kohaku and Shippo have the normal black suit.

"Hello." Kagome walks up the steps while putting her gold earnings in her ears and her only diamond bracelet.

"Kagome, Souta you guys look great." Sango smiles, taking Miroku's arm.

"Thank you." Souta thanks Sango.

"Now, here you two." Kagome takes Shippo then Kohaku's arm. "You are going to escort me in."

"Yes, ma'am." they move closer to Kagome and head inside.

Souta puts his hands in his pocket while looking at his cover sister; she's appears human.

"Kagome, you have your shield up." Souta follows his sister from behind.

"I'll take it down when we are inside."

Once inside, they take the elevator up to the last floor, all the way up to the top. And when the elevators door open, a large ball room with a golden shine to it. The floor is shining a light gold color along with the atmosphere.

The whole elevator leaves and leaves Souta inside alone in a large elevator which looks like a room. So, he is stuck by going all the way back down to the first floor because the button won't listen to him.

"Damn thing." he leans on the wall, in the back, against the shinny marble wall. "For a six star hotel, the elevator is sure is fucked up."

Back on the first, the doors open, and Souta's fur start standing when he saw the girl of his dreams again, Rin Tashiou. But this time she isn't alone, she's with her father and other millionaire. And one he knew and was his enemy, Kenji and his group of boys.

"Well, well. Hello Souta." Kenji grins at Souta and moves towards him.

'Oh, no.' Souta sighs to himself and looks at Kenji and his group of boys. "Hello, Kenji."

"Why are you here, in a six star hotel, and wearing a suit for the first time?"

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you."

"Don't get fresh." he was about to hit Kenji but Souta pulls up his shield.

"I advise you not touch me since I don't have complete control yet."

"Thank you can purify me?"

"I can do a lot of things your brain can't even comprehend."

"Try me." He notice Souta's shield is down so he moves closer.

"Personal space is required."

Kenji moves back and laughs. "From someone from downtown and with no parents, you sure have a advance vocabulary."

"Then that just rest my case, I'm more intelligent then you are." he chuckles under his breathe.

"Listen, boy. Don't get smart!" he takes Souta's collar and brings him closer.

"I am smart and you should show your 'advance intelligence' to take your paws off me. Or you just proved you can't **out smart a downtown boy as myself.**" He pushes Kenji back and fix his suit. "For a young gentlemen you are not gentle."

No one didn't say or do anything to stop the battle between the boys. Only Rin starts to tense up and watch them.

"Listen–

"Give it a rest, Kenji!" Rin yells at Kenji then looks at Souta for a moment. "At lease he knows how to act of a man than you are. Making a big deal out of stupidness."

The doors open and everyone heads out the door, Souta in front of Sesshomaru and Rin. Before Souta can look around he's snatch up by Kagome.

"You had me worried, Souta." she rubs her cheek against his.

"The elevator sent me back to the first floor."

"I thought someone snatched you up or something."

"I'm fine."

"I was about to go crazy if you didn't show up." Kagome sighs and lets go of Souta.

"You must be Miss. Kagome Ai."

Kagome looks up and sees a older inu demon hold out his hand. She jumps up and places her hand out to only receive a gentle kiss. "Yes, sir. And you are?"

"I'm Inu no Tashiou and before you start you discuss things with my son, Sesshomaru. I wish to have one dance."

"I don't–

"My son can wait."

"Then, I shall grant your wish, Mr. Tashiou." Kagome grips his hand and walk to the dance floor with Sesshomaru's father.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watch as their father do the waltz with the female demoness.

"She's has a great ass." Inuyasha looks at Kagome and bit down on his lip. "Damn, Sesshomaru hire her or I will."

Souta heard Inuyasha's comment and growls then turns to head to a table Kohaku and Shippo are but before he can these girls hover over to him.

* * *

**Rin is sitting at a rectangle table surrounded by friends and family. **She at the end near her uncle and her tail is driving her crazy because she wants to dance. Her father is talking to some people, her uncle is with her 'soon to be' aunty Kikyo, and her grandfather is dancing with the oldest female inu in the room.

"Your grandfather is a good waltzer, Rin." Sasuke smiles at her, Naraku and Kagura's only son.

Sasuke has his fathers long and wavy hair and his mothers demon like eyes. He's older then Rin by a few months.

"He's a big flirt." Rin sighs and looks around the room. 'No one to dance with.'

At that moment, she feels someone eyes on her, and she search for 'stalker.' It was Souta, her Knight & Shining Armor, and she feels her body get all hot and hear her heart beats fast.

'This feeling? I'm I really in love with him?' she touch her chest and feel her heart beat.

Souta smiles at her and talks without using words. He ask her to dance and she was about to get up but Kisa grabs her arm.

"Kisa?"

"Don't you dare go dance with him."

"He's the only one who asked me and I dance who I please, Kisa." she snatches her arm away from Kisa and heads out into the dance floor to meet Souta. 'Daddy said to stay away but he doesn't know what boy to stay away from in downtown. So, I might as dance with one.' she giggles to herself.

"You look beautiful, Rin."

Rin is wearing a simple dress, it stops right below the knees, with spaghetti straps. Her dress is orange along with her jewelry but her long gloves at white. Her hair is up in a pony tail with spiral curies falling down, and her shoes are white high heels.

"Thanks." she takes his hand and place the other on his shoulder. "And I want to thank you again for helping me pass the high school dance exam."

"You passed?"

"Oh, you too. The teacher told me we did once you left."

"You serious?" he smiles at her then laughs.

"Yes."

"I don't want to lose it, here."

"Then dance with me."

"It's kind of hard to dance with you, you are too tense. Your not lose enough."

"I'm not tensed!" she tightens her grip on his shoulder and hand.

"Told you." he stops and takes her hands into his. "Relax and listen to the music. Move with it and let it lead and not us. You have to much stress or something?" he messages her hands. "This is the summer time, time to relax."

Rin notice they are the only ones on the dance floor and standing in the middle.

"Now your nervous." he laughs at her.

"Shut up," she puts her head down and smile.

"Close your eyes then and just dance with me."

A song starts once she place her hand on his shoulder and hand.

"This is my favorite song, too." he moves slowly the it.

"You like Titanic song?" she looks up at him and looks in his eyes.

"It's something to dance to." he looks back in her eyes.

She starts laughing then stop. "It reminds me of my fantisy with this song."

"What?"

"I run into a man and he lifts me in the air."

"You want to when the time is right?"

"You can't pick me up."

"I'm strong enough."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You should know when."

"You wearing pants under your dress?"

"Yes, I always do."

"Good, don't want all your business out in the open."

"I'm a wild dancer so it's dad's orders."

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

_Near far wherever you are _**Souta spins her out and then in gently against his chest.**_  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door _**They raise their hands up between them...**_  
And you're here in my heart _**They side one hand down and Souta spins her again.**_  
And my heart will go on and on _**He brings her back but in front of him, right hand leading and left on her hips.**

**They pick up the pace and leads to the other side of the dance floor.**

_  
Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime _**She slides her right hand from his hand and touch his cheek.**_  
And never let go till we're gone _**They slowly come back in the normal state position again.**

_  
You're here, there's nothing I fear _**They meet and he rises her up into the air for a moment, while spinning. She holds her arms out and one leg out, a ballerina.**

At that moment, camera's gone off and people clap.**  
**_And I know that my heart will go on _**He spins while letting her slide slowly into his arms**_  
We'll stay forever this way _**Her feet lands on the ground and he spins her and she dane with a smile on her face.**_  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

_We'll stay, for ever this way_

_You are safe in my heart _**He spins her gently to hid left then to his right.**

_And my heart will go on and on _**She leans back into his arm and is scent down with his face near her chest but he still looking in her eyes. He slowly lets her up and they stand there, she's out for breath.**

Everyone claps and cheers so they bow in response. Rin leans her head on his shoulder and gets a grip on him jacket. Tears stream down her eyes because she for filled her dancing fantasy and it was perfect.

"You al right?" Souta asks while lifting her chin with a sing finger then stepping away from her. "It was a pleasure dancing with you, Miss. Tashiou."

"Yes." she whips her tears and grabs him before he leaves her on the dance floor. "Dance with me more."

"I'm kind of dizzy."

"You are mine for tonight so don't go dance with some other girl."

"Promise."

* * *

**Sesshomaru watch the whole thing with his daughter and he never seen her that happy before but he can't and will not allow her to fall in love with a poor person. **Even though they are young, once he marks her or the other way around, there is no way going back.

'I will deal with Rin later. I have to meet with this woman.' Sesshomaru gets up from his seat and goes over to Kagome. "Miss. Ai, this way."

She jumps into action and walk by his side, he smells no fear from her which is shocking since everyone fears him when he is near.

He takes her into a office, which is really the spy area for employers. A glass window which looks like a mirror to people on the outside. Sesshomaru sits at the desk while she sits in the chair in front.

"Before I get to the basic information, I want to ask you something, Miss. Kagome Ai."

"Yes, Miss. Tashiou." she keeps it professional.

"Will you be about to stay up for twenty hours a day from Monday to Saturday?"

"Yes I will and can, Mr. Tashiou." she gives a straight answer while looking at him in the eyes.

'Good, she's a straight to the point person. I hate stories.'

"You single because there is no love life, only business?"

"I am single and when it comes to business, I do my work."

"Where do you live?"

"Downtown Tokyo."

"Will you be able to move closer to the city or uptown."

"No, Mr. Tashiou."

"Why not, Miss. Ai?"

"Because I don't have a job or the money to move."

"Do you like making fast money?"

"It depends on the job."

"Working for me, you are paid fifty dollars a hour a day, and will be paid every Saturday."

Kagome's mouth and eyes opened then she relax but her heart didn't.

"And just to say, I don't take shit from no one, make one, not three, but one mistake and your ass is fired."

"Understood, Mr. Tashiou. I shall give you my one hundred attention and use full as your assistant " she says seriously then before.

"You are hired."

He didn't notice before but tears were forming in her eyes and she place her head in her lap. "Thank you, Mr. Tashiou."

He didn't understand why she was crying but since she is a single parent and living in the ghetto so he can understand a little. He doesn't know Kagome and Souta are really brother and sisters.

She wipes her tears and relax. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tashiou. You saved my life."

"How so?"

She just looks at him and tries to stop her tears.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want too."

"I'll tell since you asked." she gets her breathing under control while standing and looking at her little brother dance. "That boy down there was going to be taken away from me, three days from now, by the foster home if I didn't get a decent paying job. I gave my life away to save and raise him on my own. I had a few help but it wasn't enough, I am grateful though. He's been taken away from me, twice, and this time they were going to really take him away. I raised him and feed him and I wasn't going down without a fight. He's the only love in my life and I only live for him. The ghetto isn't a place to raise a child because of the atmosphere but I taught him manors and make sure he studies hard so he can have a brighter future and get out of the ghetto."

Sesshomaru gets up and gives her a tissue. "Here."

"Thank you." she looks at him with a smile. "So, when do I start, Mr. Tashiou?"

"Five in the morning at my office." He gives her a bag of papers and booklets. "Your homework and rules is in here."

She takes the bag and bow. "Thank you, Mr. Tashiou. I will read through them and obey them by tomorrow morning."

* * *

**Souta and Rin has dance the night away and this is the last dance they will share before everyone will go home. **This dance, Rin promise herself she was going to kiss him but the only thing about that is she feels hot. She is going through one of the steps of sex. Every time they are close she gets closer and feels him get hard and a struggle in his face.

He spins her away and brought her back into him and this trigger both of them. The jump away from each other and head for the bathroom.

'Is this what sex feels like?' Rin ask herself while letting herself out in the bathroom. "Hmm..." she moans to her self.

Once she was done, she wash her face and hands, and head out the bathroom and go to the nearest balcony for some air.

"Rin, are you all right?" Inu no Tashiou ask while stepping close to her and notice the change in her scent. 'Hormones are charging.'

"Yeah," she gasps and walks down the large balcony alone.

When she heads towards the end, she sees Souta gasping for air. She wraps her tail around his and before she knew it, her body arches her up, and their lips touching.

He kissed back quickly and hold her close. Both were alarm because once they heard a footstep they pull away quickly.

"Rin, we are heading downstairs." her uncle calls for her.

"I'll take the stairs."

"No way in hell. Come on girl." he leaves them alone again.

"Here's my number." she pulls out a napkin with her personal number on it. "Call me at 12."

"I will." he leans for another kiss and she gives him one, a passionate kiss.

"Night, Souta Ai." she smiles and heads back inside with the others.

Her head is so floated and love crazy she bumps into her father. "Hey, I haven't seen you all night." she giggles and takes his arm. "I didn't even get to dance with you."

They step into the elevator, only them too.

"Rin, don't take me as a fool."

"What are–

"I told you to stay away from that boy."

"No, you said stay away from **downtown boy** and not Souta."

"Then you will stay away from Souta Ai."

"It was only a few dances. I'm sorry but it will be my last time since this is the last night I will be able to see him again. And he did help me get into the best school in all of Japan. Come on, dad, I had to thank him that much."

"Fine."

Thanks for understanding, daddy." she giggles and rubs her scent on his.

Once the doors open and she runs out, knowing the limo is waiting for them. She can smell her grandfather and uncle before she can even get the door to open. Both males are in the limo and now waiting for their father.

When her father in the limo and they are heading back home, Rin thinks to herself.

'What was that feeling? Was that really sex? I'm a virgin so I won't know what sex feels like.' she leans back into her seat and says while looking at the window. "What **does** sex feel like?"

Before she knows it, her uncle, grandfather, and father spit their whine and alcohol out of their mouth. She looks at them and their eyes were on her.

"What did you say, Rin?" her father demanded.

"N-nothing."

* * *

**Lady Danielle: LOL I just had to add that ending. LOL. Sorry again for the grammar and spelling. I didn't let my editor look at it because it was tooo long. enjoy?**


	4. 1st Day Together

True Love

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**1ST Day Together**

* * *

Kagome is sitting at her kitchen table, reading her booklet which her new boss gave her. It's ten o'clock and she's almost finish the nine hundred page novel about how Sesshomaru runs his business. She's a fast reader so it's no problem for her. All she has to do is read the ten contracts he gave her to sign.

Souta is on her cell phone, talking to his new girlfriend in secret, Rin Tashiou. Kagome smiles all the time she watch Souta's tail wag with excitement.

"Souta–

"Hold on Rin," Souta tells Rin then looks at Kagome. "Am I being too loud?"

"No, I want to know what are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know but I want to go out with Rin."

"You have money?"

"Just twenty dollars."

"All right, and be careful." she gets up from her seat and goes inside the bathroom.

"I will."

* * *

**Rin is lying on her bed in the dark, her cell phone to her ear, and hugging her pillow while talking to Souta. **They've been at it for a three hours straight and all the talking is making Rin hungry. She put on her ear piece, phone in her pocket, and head downstairs to the kitchen. 

"So, you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"**Sure, where and what time?"**

"How about the beach? It's going to be almost one hundred degrees tomorrow." she walks in the hallway wearing silky top and bottom pajamas. "I want the beach to ourselves so how about... nine? Unless that is too late for you."

"**It's fine as long I'm home by ten thirty."**

"In the mean time, what do you want to do?"

"**We can go to the movies to see Harry Potter."**

"I love Harry Potter! I read all the books she have out so far and I've been **dying** to see the movie." she walks down the steps and heads to the dark kitchen.

"**I read them when I get a chance."**

"What do you be doing all day since you can't read?"

"**I can read them now but I study my head off in the school session."**

"I have a smart boyfriend, good."

"**Look, Rin. I have to go. Kagome needs her rest for work tomorrow and I talk to loud."** he laughs and then she does while digging in the cabinet ice box for some ice cream.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"**Iight, peace Rin."**

"Bye." she takes out her phone and press the end button. "New summer, new school coming, and a new boyfriend. I'm so lucky." she giggles then turns on the light then puts it on low.

"Boyfriend, you too young to have a boy friend, Rin." someone says in her ear and it makes her jump and drop the ice cream.

She turns around to see her grandfather holding the ice cream by the tip of his claw.

"Grandpa, why are you here?"

"Because I can." he puts the ice cream on the table then sits down. "Now, talk to me."

"About what?"

"Today I saw a side of my granddaughter I didn't like at all. The cursing was too much, even though your elders are to blame for it."

"I was just mad, grandpa. Lisa needed to mind her own business." she heads out the kitchen to bump into her father.

Sesshomaru is wearing is normal pajamas, long purple silk pants. "Rin, we need to talk."

"No more talking, please. I'm busy tomorrow and I can't stay up."

"Rin, you are a demon and all demons can stay up to at lease a month." Sesshomaru places a hand on his daughter shoulder and moves her to the kitchen table next to his father.

"I should have never come down here." she takes the ice cream and a spoon. "What do you guys want to talk about?"

"Why did you asked that question on the way home?" Sesshomaru sits across from her.

"What question?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"Rin." he glares at her.

Rin turns away and eats the ice cream. "I was just thinking out loud, dad. It's not a big deal."

"You are thirteen years old and heading to high school, sex **is** a big deal."

"Look, I'm not having sex or giving oral sex or anything to do with the topic, dad."

"I want to know why you asked the question."

"No reason. It just popped out of my mouth."

"Do you want to know about it?"

"I know pretty much, dad."

"Tell me."

She feels uncomfortable talking to him about it because they aren't girls. She only talks about it with the same sex or with friends.

"Dad, please just let me go to bed?"

"Fine but we aren't done here."

She gives the ice cream bucket to her grandfather and walks quickly up the stairs to her room.

* * *

**Next Morning...**

**Kagome is five minutes early to her job and the only demon in the office. **The building, besides the boss office, lights are off. Security let her in and wait in his office and let her wait for him.

The office is large with plenty of room with plenty of things inside. A normal pine color wooden desk, red leather chair for the desk, and white leather chair for five which are lined up in a circle. The high carpet is blood red but the walls and ceiling is white. Pictures of Sesshomaru and his city achievements are all around the room, they are so many, but the one which owns the spot on the desk is Sesshomaru and his daughter. In the picture, father and daughter are dressed up and dancing with a smile on Rin's face and a kind face on Sesshomaru's. Another picture is Sesshomaru in his true demon form along with Rin, he is lying on the floor, and she is bitting his ear. By the size of Rin, she was just a pup in the picture.

"He really loves his daughter." Kagome smiles while sitting on th desk with her red pant suit with black high heels and a white blows. Her hair is in a side pony tail with curls running off her shoulders and on her suit.

"Your on time, good." a cold voice echoes the room and then a sound of a shoe hit the floor.

Kagome jumps off the desk and turns to see Sesshomaru, her new boss. He has on a white suit case with a script and large S in the middle of it along with a electronic lock.

"Good morning, Mr. Tashiou." she bows her head and moves away from his desk for him to sit.

"Let's get started then, Miss. Ai." he tells her right away while sitting at his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Tashiou." she speeds into action to a file cabinet filled with paper work she has to go through with him.

'Good, she read the handbook.' Sesshomaru thinks while taking out more paper work. "Those con–

"Those contracts you sent me home with, as my homework, we will go over them together. I went over them and I disagree with one but your decision is rated higher then mines." she sets the stack of paper on the table. "And I will like to know how you like your tea made so I can get in ready, Mr. Tashiou." she sits in one of the nearest chair in front of his desk.

"It tells what I like in the pocket or did you not read it?"

"I read you like your tea with six cups of sugar and lemon. But, since that packet is from six years ago I just wanted to check with you."

"Understandable, now lets get started."

For five hours straight they went through the business contracts together and Sesshomaru was amazed with her business and skills on how to break the contract down into something simple. They finished and Kagome is going to make tea for Sesshomaru and coffee for her.

While Kagome is alone she smells Sesshomaru's emotional scent, he feels confused and sad but it quickly turns to his normal scent when she comes in the room and set the tea on the table.

"Mr. Tashiou, I don't mean to pry but..."

"Yes?"

"Is something bothering you?"

He looks at her with a hint of anger in his face. Kagome sits down and says, "You don't need to tell me, if you don't want to. It's ok since you don't know me. We don't anything about each other. It was wrong for me to ask, sorry Mr. Tashiou."

Kagome has a hint with his personality, Sesshomaru doesn't like showing any happy emotions but anger and bad ones like aggravated, sulking, and anger. And not that Kagome has interest in him but knows Sesshomaru isn't looking for a mate because she always read in the newspapers and find no hint of romance.

That's what Kagome likes about him, he's business and no love relationship. She taught herself while dealing with Souta and school, to have no time for a love life. In high school and college she never had sex or dated because she always turn the guys down. She doesn't care about her small figure body but the suit and job she is aiming for.

"It's almost six so I better get these contracts ready for today's plan." She rises from her chair and takes the tower of contracts in her arms. "In a half an hour, your limo will be here, correct Mr. Tashiou?"

"Yes, Mr. Ai. Heading a few blocks away."

Kagome picks up the schedule for today and look at the twenty stops they have. "I don't mean to change the schedule, Mr. Tashiou, but won't it make it easy if we start far away from the building to the closes location? In the mountains, I know it's dark and it would be easy to travel in the day light."

"You're trying to change my plans?"

"No, Mr. Tashiou, I am just suggesting. Sorry–

"Don't apologize, what you say makes sense but I have appointments."

"And not to pry again but since they are our business you have a right to change them. Also, if I owned a... Bar and I know you are coming I will make everything plan perfectly because I would know your coming. So, everything will be perfect. **But,** if you show up without me knowing you can see how my bar truly works and see..."

"What mistakes and things I don't approve of." he interrupts her again with a impressive small grin. "Catch the owner if he's doing his job."

"Yes, Mr. Tashiou, but it's only my..."

"I'll do what you say, Miss. Ai. I see you have a bright future here, working by my side." He stands to his feet and looks down at her.

"I'm happy to hear that, Mr. Tashiou." she smiles but doesn't blush.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I went away from Vacation wrote this. It's not much but the next chapter will really shock you if you pay attenshion.**


	5. The Truth

True Love

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**The Truth**

* * *

A half and hour ago, Sesshomaru sent Kagome to get a contract sign so he can see how good she is. He sent his friend which will tell how she did and really know if she is suited for the job. In the mean time, he sits in his office and worry about his daughter. He sent her to a dojo which is located in uptown Tokyo and for rich teens and demons.

As she stands outside the door, holding her briefcase, and getting ready to enter the lively dojo. She stands at the door and watch two demon males go at it. The master of the dojo, a handsome inu demon with a build up body but a soft and handsome face. He has white hair, whiter then Sesshomaru's, brown eyes, and one golden mark on each side. Also, she can sense great priest powers from him.

Kagome takes off her shoes and watch from the side line, she didn't want to interfere with the match. Once she entered the room, all but the fighters took noticed.

The fighting stops when one wooden sword is swung across the room, aiming towards Kagome. She place her hand out and grabbed it before it can hit her face.

"Please forgive, Miss." the fighters says while bowing towards Kagome.

"It's all right, here!" she toss one of the fighters sword back. "I'm here to see...

"Me, the master of this dojo, Master Higurashi." he stands to his feet and walks over to Kagome. "You must be from Sesshomaru's company. I have been expecting you, Miss..."

"My name is Kagome Ai, Master Higurashi, please to meet you." Kagome bows her head to show respect.

"Kagome Ai." he says her name with a gentle but surprising voice. "Please this way, Miss. Ai."

Master Higurashi leads her to a smaller room next door which holds a collection of swords and trophies on the wall and one table in the middle of the room. They both sit down on the floor mats and Kagome goes to the point.

"Mr. Tashiou doesn't agree with your contract so, I've come–

"I know he won't agree to it. I just wanted him to come to fight me but my plan has failed. I will sign any contract Sesshomaru wishes for me to sign. We've been over them from time to time but, I won't sign them easily."

"I don't fully understand, Master Higurashi."

"I will fight you, Miss. Ai, and in return I will sign your contracts."

"That is outrages!"

"It's simple to me and telling by your miko powers, we are equally matched."

"No, your's is a little higher then mines. I can see your aura to that very clear."

"Come, I'll go easy on you. Get changed and we shall fight in the back, on my outside ring."

"Listen," she sighs and calms down from a little panic mode. "This is my first outside mission on this job and I don't want to get fired because of my lateness. So, please sign the contract, Master Higurashi."

"Tell you what, I'll let you fight my student instead."

"Hell no! I don't know anything about swordsmanship or fighting! You can't just put my ass in a ring!" she snaps at him while he walks out the room. "Hey, are you listening to me! Come back here and sign these!"

"Your mad, good. Change and meet me outside."

When he toss her a uniform, golden pants and white shirt, training outfits.

"I don't have time for this shit." Kagome angrily crawls over to the door and locks it. She quickly change into the uniform and put her hair in a higher pony tail.

"Damn it!" she curses then walks over to the door which leads to the training room.

The training room is completely empty but full of manly smells, salt, musk, and spices.

'Where is the outside ring?' she walks across the large room and heads to the back door on the right hand side. 'Is it in here?' she slides it open and fine what she was looking for, an outside training ground. All the students surround a large rectangle ring while Master Higurashi stands in the middle holding two wooden swords.

"Everyone, this is your opponent, Miss. Ai. Who ever knocks her down gets to learn my family's secret technique. The rules is, once you hit the floor by an attack or hit with her weapon, you will be out of the game." Master Higurashi explains to his students to get them excited.

'This guy is going to kill me!' Kagome looks around at the students and fine lust and evil in their eyes. "I thought it will be one by one, not one against just me!"

"Also, don't hold back because she's a woman." Master Higurashi toss the sword to Kagome. "Oh, Miss. Ai, you can't use your miko powers and don't hold back neither."

Kagome growls at him while gripping the sword tightly. "Damn you." she mumbles under her breath.

"Begin!"

Kagome takes that change and run pass them, before they can get up, and jump over the ring to the grass fields.

'They are twenty five of them so I'll use this!' Kagome runs for ten seconds, stops, turns around, and place one knee down to the floor, and bring five guys down with one swing. After, she starts running again. "Five down, twenty to go!"

A young man jumps in the way and she swings fast and hard to send him flying. "Sorry!" she runs faster then before. 'Ok, the time is now.' she stops in her tracks and heads for the guys with full speed. "Six. Seven. Eight. Nine... Come guys, your making this too easy!" she jumps up and slams down on number 19. "One more." she search the grassland for the last one but didn't fine him. 'Where in the hell–

Someone grabs on her chest hard then squeeze. "Haa!" she pulls back then aims for his side so she can knock him out but he stops her with his sword. "You little shit! You'll pay for what you just did!"

"Hmm, but it was so worth it. I would never wash my hands again!" he chuckles and puts all his strength on his sword.

Kagome has never been touched before so she is really going to kill this boy, well, hurt him a lot. And she would hate to think this but 'That actually felt good.' she growls and becomes angrier. "Sing for me!" She battles him for a while and they end up back to back with their swords cross, their trapped.

"If you haven't noticed, we are both stuck in this position."

"Oh, you think so." she adjust her legs and hold the grip on her sword tightly. "Watch my sword and sing!"

She flips him over on the cement, knocks his sword out of his hand, and prepare to strike the main place which will one day grant him children.

The young man screams like a little girl, like singing because he saw her sword heading to his only manhood. He close his eyes and starts screaming like a girl louder but nothing came there but to his chest.

"You lucky I changed my mind and thought about your future." Kagome grins at him then hits him again near his neck to knock him out. "And that's what I meant by 'Sing.'"

Claps near the dojo went off and Kagome looks to see Miroku, Master Higurashi, and Sesshomaru. Kagome growls and stomps over to Master Higurashi. "You and your evil students!"

"Sorry about–

"I don't care, sign the damn contracts, Higurashi."

"Calm down Kagome." Miroku smiles at his sister.

"Don't tell me what to do, Miroku. I'm very pissed right now!" she growls and grips the sword harder then it crush in her hand. "I'm not paying for that neither!" she drops it then heads back inside.

"She did a good job, for a woman." Sesshomaru looks around the field at the young students.

"It's in her blood from her mother and father." Master Higurashi says with a smile.

"Her father, Master Higurashi?" Miroku questions the master of the dojo. "Kagome never had a father."

"Well, she found me." Master Higurashi smiles at Miroku then heads inside. "Don't tell her, I want to tell her myself."

Miroku is in shock by what he just said then looks at his boss. "Did you know?"

"Get to work, Miroku." Sesshomaru says, walking pass him and then inside the dojo.

Kagome takes a quick shower in the boys shower heads; with a lock door and a barrier surrounded it. Once she finish her quick shower she heads back to the office but ended up somewhere else, Master Higurashi's bedroom.

It's a simple small room, white carpet, king size bed, pictures of sword and trophies like in his office. Family and friends pictures on his desk and one picture caught her interest; his wedding picture.

She picks up the frame and studies the bride closely. 'Oh, my gosh! Mom.' tears run down her eyes to see her mother happy with this man and smiling.

The pick picture, which hangs up on the wall, near his desk. It is mom, Higurashi, and a inu baby in the hospital room. Her mother sitting on the bed, he sits on the side of her with his arms around her, and both holding a baby which has a name tag around its whisk. The blanket is pink so she knows it a girl and the name tag says her name 'Kagome Ai Higurashi.'

Kagome's heart quickens and shock comes over her. "He's... He's my dad."

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I think I'll stop it there for now since I have to try to be in Kagome's place. Writing stories with characters you didn't make up on your own is kind of hard. Oh, boy. Well, in this chapter, Kagome has a evil side, tough side to her, and her meaner side comes out a little more in the other chapter. Enjoy? LOL**


	6. A Daughter's Love and Hate

True Love

By: Lady Danielle

**A Daughter's Love and Hate**

**Souta and Rin just came out from the movie theater from seeing Harry Potter 5.** It was a good movie and it made their bodies too tired by sitting down so long. The sun is going down and they are going to the beach to have alone time.

Both young teens walk down the street, his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his back. They are downtown where everything is dirty and cheaper then uptown or in the city. They are heading uptown to go to the beach.

Rin isn't looking herself, shirt blue skirt and a white halter top with blue Puma's. Her hair is down, flat and straight.

Souta is wearing the usual cloths, baggy jeans, white boy tank top, and a blue cap warn backwards. He is also wearing Puma sneakers which are as clean as Rin's.

"We can take the bus to uptown." Souta leads Rin across the street and to the bus stop.

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat?"

"How about . . . I don't know."

"I'm in for fast food."

"Fast food?"

"Yeah, Burger King or McDonld."

"You mean those places? You know they are give people body problems."

"I know it's not healthy and I limit myself to it."

"Well, since I've never had take out or fast food, I'll have some."

"Ok,"

The bus comes and they get on by Souta paying. They take a seat in the back wear some lousy humans and demons. Souta sits down then, surprisedly, Rin sat on his lap and leans back on him. He wraps his arms around her and brings her closer.

"How dare you, Souta!" a human from his school turns to him with a smile and looking Rin up and down. "Not say a word to us."

"Or tell us who your girlfriend is." A demon says.

"Souta finally got himself a girlfriend, a fine bitch too." A wolf demon says across from them.

Rin growls at him and start to get up but Souta holds her.

"Whoa, chill young demon," Souta leans up and looks at the wolf. "Don't respect my girl around me or at all."

"My bad, my bad Souta."

"Apologize to her."

"I'm sorry, my bad, girl."

Rin leans back to Souta and is pleased what he just said. And she realizes Souta has full power around her.

"This is Rin, my girl." Souta kiss Rin on the cheek then licks her. "Rin these are my home-boy's, well, some of them anyway."

"Hey, **home-boy's**." Rin greets them with a smile.

"Hey Rin." The human says.

"Yo, waz up Rin." A girl cat demon says with a lollipop in her mouth and leans on the human boy. "I'm Yuki and this is my man, Kouta." She kisses Kouta on the cheek then on the lips for a moment. "Please to see Souta doesn't look so lonely anymore."

The whole back start laughing at what Yuki just said.

"I just never had a girlfriend, and I was never lonely." Souta confesses to them. "I had my boys and some of my home girls to keep me company."

Souta did a long and made up hand shack to most of the boys and Rin watch with a smile. She's never been in this kind of position but it seems to be good.

"Last Stop In Down Town!" the bus driver announces and everyone on the bus heads off besides them.

"Yo, pups, your going to the city?" Yuki asks while holding the door open and looking at Souta and Rin.

"Yeah, see ya latez." Souta smiles at Yuki then watch her go.

"Everyone knows you, Souta. What are you in, a gang?" Rin smiles at him and leans to the side.

"Naa, we all grew up together so we hang out and look out for one another. We are friends and we hang out. That's it."

"Oh, well, I don't care. I like bad boys." She moves closer and presses her lips against his.

They start making out on the back seats of the bus while the bus makes a few stop and letting people on. When they pull back, Rin giggles and licks him on the nose and he kisses and nibbles her neck.

"Hmm . . . " she moans while feeling him has his way with her neck. "Oh, gosh Souta. It tickles." She pulls away laughing.

"Come." Souta takes her by hand and they leave the bus with everyone staring at them. Both of them ignore it and go with their business.

**Kagome and Sesshomaru finally left the dojo and Kagome stays silent and angry at the same time because she discovered the truth about Master Higurashi. And her anger gets worse because Higurashi **is riding in the limo with them. Kagome came there with a limo but it left and making her to with them. She sits in the front while Sesshomaru and her father sit in the back.

'My father, the asshole! And I bet he knows it!' Kagome cross her legs then her arms and try to keep herself calm as possible.

"Miss. Ai, you seem to be quiet, something on your mind?" Higurashi asks with a smile on his face.

"No, sir." She sighs loudly and leans back on the chair. "Well, I rather keep my mind to myself, any way."

"Tell me about yourself. It's rare to see an Inu female, and not to mention a miko."

'I want to kill my father right now, that's about it!' Kagome sighs and un crosses her legs and arms. "What do you want to know? Not much I want to tell."

"Where you live?"

"In Tokyo, of course."

"What part? Midtown or uptown?"

"Downtown." She says with a small growl escaping her throat.

"We are here," Sesshomaru looks out the window and see a market he also owns.

"I'll do it!" Kagome grabs the contract and jumps out the limo quickly. "I need some fresh air."

When Kagome close the door behind her Master Higurashi and Sesshomaru had the limo all to themselves.

"She's angry." Sesshomaru says while looking out the window.

"Beautiful, right?"

"Yes."

With Master Higurashi, Sesshomaru is completely honest because he is like a father to him. He didn't raise Sesshomaru but taught him what is right and wrong and talk about things he couldn't talk to his own father about.

"Is that why you hired her, Sesshomaru?"

"No, she college study grades were very high and she mastered in business." He looks at the man. "Besides, I'm not interested on getting Rin a mother or me a mate for the matter."

"Now that you know she's on the same level as you, you don't have to hold back."

"She was born in midtown then raised uptown, and her level is way below mines."

"Stubborn as ever." He chuckles and turns his head to see Sesshomaru's daughter and a boy walking into a fast food restaurant then he turns his back to Sesshomaru. "Unlike some demons, they like being in love without worrying about their statues in life." He fully turns to Sesshomaru.

Kagome comes back in and sits next to Sesshomaru. "That was easy then the **first** one."

"Please forgive me, Miss. Ai. I do that to everyone. I was just testing you."

"I don't like being **test** when it deals with fighting."

"You live in downtown, aren't you all ways fighting?"

Kagome inhales then exhales, releasing a loud growl. "Listen, because I don't have money and live in the poor part of Tokyo, don't characterize me on what you see with normal wild people and gang members. But, let me educate you on how I live, since you are so _interested._" She sits back and crosses her legs. "I live in a small one room apartment with a small bathroom, I don't steal, I don't fight, and I do what I have to raise my child and me. I have drug dealers and prostitutes as neighbors and some friends; a no, I don't do drugs or slut work. The only thing I'm** fighting** for is to live. And that's about it you should know, **Master Higurashi**, about me."

"Please forgive me, Miss. Ai."

"I will not, Mr. Higurashi. It might change your judgement of people. Don't judge by looks or where someone is raises but their personality, respect. and smarts."

Sesshomaru makes grin and look at Kagome then Higurashi. 'By his own daughter.'


	7. Kagome's Dream! And Father?

True Love

Lady Danielle

**OMG I finally updated a old story. I feel happy. I think I have my spark back. Hope I'll make you guys happy because I am. And hopefully I would be updating sooner.**

* * *

**Kagome's Dream! And Father?

* * *

**

Lunch time is near and Kagome and Sesshomaru are in one of Naraku's clubs because both were invited to have lunch so they can see Kagome. So far only Sesshomaru and Kagome showed up and sitting in the privet section of the club, the balcony. Kagome is sitting at the edge to look at the demons dance and socialize below. Sesshomaru had a few glasses of whine while Kagome sticks to water.

"Kagome, you're a mother, right?" Sesshomaru asks her out of the blue.

"Kind of but yes I am."

"You have a boy but I'm sure you talk to him about it."

"Talk about what?"

"About sex."

"Yes, that subject came up a few times."

"What did you tell him and weren't you afraid to talk about it since he's young? Did he feel uncomfortable talking about it to you?"

"Well, he–

"Sesshomaru," a half demon comes over with a red suit on, it's Inuyasha, who seems to be with Kouga. "So, you picked the bitch after all, Sesshomaru." he looks directly at Kagome.

Kagome growls at the immature half demon then smiles. 'He'll pay for that.'

"Since I'm such a **bitch** come sit near me so I can give you a good time." she leans back in her chair then watch him sit next to her. "Hmm... That's a nice suit you have on."

"Feh." Inuyasha sits in the chair next to her.

"Excuse the mutt," Kouga smiles at Kagome then holds out his hand to greet her.

"I know how to deal with dick heads so it's ok." She stands up and greets him back to receive a kiss on the hand. "I'm–

"Miss. Ai, please to meet you."

Lord Inu no Tashiou, Naraku, and Master Higurashi comes in one group together. This time, Master Higurashi was in a black suit and alligator shoes. All three of them greets Kagome then sit down and look at the menu for something to eat. Since Higurashi is still trying to suck up to her to earn her respect, he offers to pay for her.

"Kagome, answer my question please." Sesshomaru looks at the female then his glass.

"Oh, sorry." She places her hair behind her ears.

"Holding out of the conversation is not polite, Sesshomaru." Naraku smiles then sips his red whine.

"It's the same thing we talked about this morning, about Rin."

"Oh, the sex thing."

"I don't bother with the topic because if you talk about it, she will just turn around and do it." Inuyasha says while folding his arms then leans back in his chair.

"_Well, _to answer Sesshomaru's questions, I didn't have to talk about it with him because he knew. They teach it in school and with this kind of society, you can see it, you can smell it. I wasn't afraid to talk about it with him, it's apart of life. Oh, you have a girl right?" Kagome looks at her glass of whine.

"A daughter, 13 years old."

"Oh, she knows all about it. She talks to it with her friends, girl friends, or maybe guys. You are her dad, she doesn't want to talk about it with you unless you guys have a **tight, very tight** bond. The thing is, you don't talk about sex itself but what it's effects. If you want her to stay away from it, talk about STD's or end up getting pregnant at a young age then ruining her life forever."

"You telling your life story." Inuyasha smiles at Kagome.

"Excuse me, gentlemen but I have to go." She gets up with the glass of whine in her hand then spills the whine on Inuyasha's lap.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha growls.

"_Oops,_" She gets up then grab then smiles touch his chin with her sharp claws. "How **bitchy** of me." She smiles then leaves smiling and giggling.

All of them laugh and Inuyasha starts to get up but his father stops him. Sesshomaru looks at her leave with a small grin sneaking to his face but when he turns with a emotionless face.

"So, are you going to get her involved?" Master Higurashi asks Sesshomaru.

"She doesn't seem to be killing material." Kouga says.

"I haven't talk to her about **business** because I'm waiting when she is going to quit or if I can trust her."

"As much I want you to fire her, Sesshomaru, it's your choice or her's. This is why I staid away from her and my wife, for this reason." Higurashi leads his finger on the tip of the glass.

"I was right then, Miss. Ai is your daughter." Naraku smiles at the man across from him.

"Yes, sense she remember me being her father, she's mad."

"You had good reason, I suppose. Our wives decided to be involve in the family business, Mrs. Ai, didn't." Inu no tashiou looks at his friend then removes his hand from his second sons shoulder.

"We all know Kagome's past, you should have took care of her, having a son and all." Kouga says, placing his glass on the table."A single mother."

"You mean Souta?" Inuyasha looks at Naraku with interest. "The little boy she hangs out with?"

"That's his name?"

"Well, from one thing, Naraku, Souta isn't her son, he's her younger brother."

Higurashi gasps as his heart begins to speed its beat. "Are you sure, Inuyasha?"

"I'm sure, Rin talks about him all the time."

"Rin?" Sesshomaru brings his attention to his young brother.

"Oh, I meant Kikyo." He says quickly because he was suppose to keep it a secret.

"You are a horrible liar, Inuyasha." Kouga makes a evil grin at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, is she seeing the boy?" Sesshomaru asks straight up to his brother while looking into his eyes.

Inuyasha snatches his eyes away from his brother then folds his hand. "I don't know. Ask her yourself."

"I have a son." Higurashi smiles then chuckles.

* * *

**Kagome walked out the club and decided to walk over to Sango's place where Miroku and Sango will be. She just enter the shop and sees Kohaku dusting a shelf.**

"Yo, aunty." Kohaku greets his aunt with a smile.

"Waz up, kid. Sango or Miroku–

"You are a demon, smell." He blushes then points to the back room.

Kagome didn't even have to sniff the air because Miroku and Sango are always working on a baby. Well, this is for fun because Sango is pregnant but hasn't told Miroku yet.

"Well, I guess I come back." She turns around then pause. "Kohaku, has Souta come here? We were suppose to meet for lunch today with his new girlfriend."

"No, I haven't seen him."

"Hmm..." She leaves the store and walk on the busy streets of Tokyo. She is worried and excited because Souta has a girlfriend but they never canceled a lunch date together during the summer.

She stops to look at a dress she just loves from the window. It's a brides dress and the only beautiful one she has ever seen. It's a perfect rose red strapless with glitter and a very long tail.

'A wedding day.' she puts her hair in a high pony tail then turns back into the window to end up looking in a mirror. But, a mirror shows everything including her fangs and young figure. The mirror didn't show her that, it shows her looking more mature and human.

"I'm old!"

"I am not old!" the reflecting tells her then looks at the dress. "Come in please."

'Why? Well, this is no harm on just going in, right?' she thinks to herself and goes into the wedding dress store. And inside, just like every dress store, there are beautiful wedding dresses which only can live in fantasies. 'I never thought I will come into a store like this.'

The woman from the front comes over to her and circles around her, like she's searching for something.

"Can... Can I help you?" Kagome turns her head but to only get it caught by the woman.

"Has anyone told you about doing modeling?"

"Many." She snatches her head back and looks for a name tag or something but only a large diamond ring on her wedding finger. "You are?"

"I'm Kikyo, I'm owner of this store and owns the top modeling business in Japan." She offers her hand to Kagome. "You are?"

"I am Kagome, Kagome Ai." she shakes the woman's hand.

"Listen, how would you like to make one hundred dollars in an hour?"

"Now?"

"Yes, some pictures of–

"What kind of pictures? What kind of the cloths?"

"Lingerie, Business, swim suit, wedding, cruise cloths, and everything with nothing showing her privet parts. As long you are not camera shy."

"I'm in, Miss. Kikyo. But an hour because I have to go back to work."

"You work for Sesshomaru Tashiou, correct?"

"Yes, Miss Kikyo."

"I shall speak to him."

"No, this is my first day and I don't want people calling for my lateness. I shall make these shots quick."

"Very Well."

The went down to business and Kagome had so much fun. This was one of her college majors and her dream. She made the dream last a long time. And before she knew it, she left wearing a summer outfit Kikyo gave her.

"You have a talent, Miss. Ai. If you lose your job or decided to quit, I'm here if you need me." Kikyo looks at the pictures Kagome took then put it in a large envelop. "Would you mind if I put these pictures in a magazine?"

"I don't mind at all." Kagome looks in the nearest mirror and look at the five hundred suit Kikyo gave her, a new crimson jean suit. "Just don't make me ugly and I rather have the lingerie in the magazine."

"That's impossible. You have a face everyone loves." Kikyo smiles at the pictures then place them in the folder. "I won't put the lingerie in the magazine unless I have your approval, Miss. Ai. Maybe in a few days I would send you a magazine on all your pictures."

"All right, Miss–

"Call me, Kikyo."

"Thank you, Kikyo for making me feel young again and have at lease one of my dreams come true." she bows her head then starts to leave.

"No, thank you. Have a nice day. I would call Sesshomaru if you end up being late."

"I will make it on time." Kagome looks at her watch and see she has a half an hour to head to the building. She had her lunch with Kikyo so she's full and ready to work. Her only concern is Souta. She has no idea where he is and why he didn't call.

"Yummy," a group of men walking past her on the side walk starts stareing at her like a priceless chocolate bar. "Check out that ass."

She ignores it then looks at her cell phone to read five miss calls from Souta. This made her blood pressure go down and for her to relax. She calls him.

"**Hello, Kagome."**

"Souta, where are you?"

"**I just came from the movie theaters."**

"Movies? With Shippo and the gang?"

"**No, Rin. The girl I've been telling you about."**

"Aww, how nice. Souta finally got himself a girlfriend."

"**Shut up!"**

They share a few laughs together. While all this was happening Kagome starts to feel very uncomfortable when tons of men from across the street, buildings, and in the cars where looking at her. She didn't mind it before but it was getting out of control. She had to stop and check herself. She's not having her period, not in heat, and nothing is wrong with her outfit. She just ignored it more then starts walking faster.

"**What's wrong, Kag? You got all silent all of the sudden."**

"Nothings completely wrong. It just seems all the attention in the street is on me. I don't have much makeup up on... Anyway, can you make some space in your date to come to my job to pick up some money?"

"**Now?"**

"If it's not too much trouble."

"**Sure then. Weren't going to the beach until the day goes down."**

"All right, loves you."

"**Heart you."**

"Bye."

"**Bye."**

She hangs up her cell then places it in the new black handbag Kikyo gave her. Instead of her hair down straight its in curls while her tail is waves.

* * *

**She arrives to the office** and stops in front of the smiling Miroku. Miroku's desk is right in front of Sesshomaru's office. Sesshomaru's office door is open with his friends inside making noises. And from the smell of it, they are all drunk.

"Kagome?" Miroku looks at her as if he seen a ghost of her. "Is that you?"

"Who else who'd it be, Miroku?" she stops in front of his small desk then leans on it. "With your happy lunch break, you forgot how I look?" she smiles at him. "Hey, want to know something exciting?"

"Shoot."

"I just came from the top super modeling company in all of Japan. I took a few pictures, offered a job, and made money in a half an hour."

"Kikyo, the super modeling company owner?"

"Yes! That's why I'm all... like this." she touches her face to feel her hot cheeks. "It was so much fun getting all dressed up and posing."

"You wanted to do that in the first place. You should have took the job offer."

"I know." her smile drops then she sits on the desk. "But, I have a pup I need to feed and get through high school **and** college, remember? This job is perfect."

"I understand that but, Kagome, you need to do what you want to do. You wanted to be a dancer, or a model, or a singer and you ended up working for an ass for the longest time. **And **now your working for Mr. Taishou. It's a good job but your not doing something you like to do. As your older brother I command you to quit this job and call Kikyo."

Kagome just looks at her brother then smiles. "I know my life hasn't been completely perfect since mom died but I'm living. I'm not for filling my dreams but not everyone can get what they want. I understand that now and I'm not going to complain. All I can do now is raise Souta and give him a better life."

"You are so nice, Kagome." Miroku gets up from his suit to hug her but she pushes him back into his chair. "Ok, if you didn't want a hug then you should have said so."

"You smell of sex and salt. I told you about showering after your done with all that."

"At lease I'm getting some."

"I can careless." she sticks out her tongue then stands up with a smile. "Which reminds me, do I look funny today?"

"You look hot."

"I'm not sweaty."

"Kagome, you are so... ugh! I mean you look beautiful."

"I'm so what? Not my fault I missed out most of the social life and know a few slang words."

"That's your fault. You had boys lining up to ask you out. And what did you do? You turned them down."

"Does 'raising a pup' mean anything to you? Besides, I did have a few dates."

"Studying isn't a date. Well, the way you put it."

"**Anyway**, me looking _hot_ explains all the howling I got from men in the street on the way here." she goes in her bag and take out a few dollars. "Look, Souta is coming over and if I'm not here then give him this money, please?"

"Sure." he takes the money then puts it in his pocket.

Kagome takes a deep breath then steps into the laugh and loud men. She didn't mind walking in the room before but after taking the second step it becomes weird. All eyes are on her and a hot storm of lust came from Inuyasha.

"Excuse me–

"Who are you?" Inuyasha gets up from his chair and steps forward with his ears sky high. He reeks of sake. "You are very beautiful."

"I'm not flattered." she folds her while stepping back from him. "I'm not apologizing for what I did to your suit if your looking for one."

"Kagome?" he gets a little bit too close which made Kagome tail create a barrier around her. "You look hot. When to fix yourself all for me?"

"As if." she sighs then starts letting off a very angry energy. "Go away and sit."

Inuyasha smile and everything drops his drunk act to sit down in his chair. "She's scary." he says to Kouga and he agrees. "But hot." Kouga nods his head again.

Kagome lets down her angry aura then relax. "Men." she walks over to Sesshomaru's desk and look at the paper work she has to do.

"Miss. Ai, are you free Sunday?" Master Higurashi speaks up with a smile. "I would like to take out to dinner, if your not busy."

"No, I'm not free, Mr. Higurashi."

"A date?"

"That will be none of your business, Mr. Higurashi."

"I would like to make up my rudeness towards you."

"I have no time–

"I'll take Souta out as well if you concern about him being home alone."

"..." she stares at him and was about to ask how he knew about Souta but then again, he's the father of both of them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen and Kagome. Mr. Sesshomaru your daughter is here and Kagome, Souta's here."

Sesshomaru looks at Miroku for a moment then at Kagome to Mr. Higurashi. He thought about Higurashi and knew he should be able to see his son. He just found out today that he has a son so it's only fair. But the last thing he wants is a family reunion between him and Kagome.

"Daddy," Rin walks in the office before he can say anything. She hugs him right away then says hello to the rest.

"Send him in Miroku." he looks at his pup and wonder why she smells like a male been all over her. "Rin, what have you been up to?"

"I just came from the movie theaters with a few friends." she sits up on his lap with a smile still on her face.

Souta takes a step inside the office and all eyes on him then on Mr. Higurashi. They didn't want to say anything but he looks just like his father.

"Hello, Souta." Rin looks Souta like they just met, trying to play there father.

"Rin." he looks at a moment then at his unknown father to his sister. "Kagome, I–"

"Oh my gosh, Higurashi, your son looks just like you." the drunk Inuyasha says while pointing at Higurashi and Souta. "Kagome is more of her mother, I suppose. She doesn't look like you."

A little anger sparks inside of Kagome but then she relax. "Its only right he should know our father.' she made a loud sigh to calm down more.

"Father?" Souta looks at Kagome then at the man in his kimono take a step forward.

"Yes, Souta and Kagome. I'm your father."

"Well, I have paper work." Kagome ignores the men while taking the papers of Sesshomaru's desk then quickly head into the next room. "Souta, Miroku has your money."

Before Kagome can completely get out of the room, Higurashi places a hand on her elbow to feel her jump then quickly pull away. "Kagome-

"Don't touch me!"

* * *

**Lady Danielle: YES A DRAMATIC EXIT! Bwahaha. And I am sorry to break this down to you guys but I had half of this done since the last time I updated. Forgive me, I didn't know until I remembered I had a story like this. Don't hurt me. lol.**


	8. Live Life

True Love

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Live Life

* * *

**

Prom never happened

School dances never happened

Modeling UN Team never happened

Dancing ClubNever Happened

Hip Hop ClubNever Happened

Computer Club Some-what happened

Debate TeamNever Happened

Festivals Never Happened

Hang out with friends Rarely Happened

A First Kiss NEVER HAPPENED BY THE ONE SHE LOVED

A Date Thought about it once and never happened

Scholarships for college and money Always happened

High GPA Always happened

The list can go on and on, on what Kagome missed out during her high school years. Since the day her mother died and left Souta in her and her grandfather's hands, she never did have a social life or somewhere she can try and socialized. Once she turned fourteen she went straight to work because of her grandfather was getting sick and old to work. She's done dirty jobs that no mother or parent would allow there child to do. She worked in strip clubs as a waiter to almost a stripper, worked for the Japanese maffia, helped criminals steal and cheat from other people. What she did in the past she regretted it but she's thankful that her brother wasn't taken away from her. Even though doing the things she did hurt her more then it hurt the people she was preying upon. In the end, they paid for Souta, herself, and her grandfather's funeral. But even though she grew up doing all of these things she never liked to do... She kept the promise to her mother that she would take care of Souta.

A normal person would have gave up if there was no love or a goal to be set. Living in the ghetto, she became a warrior, a strong demoness. She did miss out on things but her only wish now is for her brother to truly live life.

Walking down the hot but quiet street, walking to the poorest side of Tokyo, Downtown Tokyo. But, even though she's wearing a fresh new suit, fur wash and groomed, and large amount of money in her pocket book. She still has bills to pay and stomachs to feed.

The easy way to Downtown Tokyo is through the abandoned park but tonight she's going to take the Boardwalk so she can take a look at the ocean to calm her spirit. Even though it would be best to rest this whole thing off but the bed isn't calling her. And that's not the only thing else calling her, her brother never called her since she stormed out of the office. It's early in the morning, sun slowly trying to come up, and have only two in a half hour for work.

She stands on the Boardwalk, between the close stores and open bars behind her and the ocean and sand in front of her. She leans on the cool railing and look at the dark ocean.

'My heart is just like the dark ocean.' She looks at the darkness of dangerous moving black water. Bringing out and taking more in into the waves. A dark storm is raising and it hurts.

Her cell phone rings and she picks up before looking at the caller ID.

"**Hello, Kagome!" **It was Souta and he sounds very excited.

"Souta? Hello." She try her best on giving him the same excitement he greeted with her but it just won't come.

"**Kagome, are you all right? You sound sad."**

"I'm fine. Where are you?"

"**..."**

"You better be home boy!"

"**Look, sis. I wanted to call you to tell you where I'm spending the night but I was afraid to since your new job in all. I heard Mr. Tashiou is very strict."**

"Where are you?"

"**Don't get mad, ok?"**

"Your at your father's house, aren't you?"

"**House? Mansion is more like it! You should see this house, Kagome. It has a indoor pool with a stream room. And a dojo! And a game room! The bedroom is bigger then my classroom."**

"I see."

"**Your... Your not mad, are you?"**

"Well, no. Not really. He's your father and you have a right to be with him."

"**Kagome, he's awesome! But... he's your father too, why are you talking like you're the mother and he's your husband? He has birth–**

"How was your date?"

"**...It was cool. Rin is the best girl friend I had in the world."**

"That's your only girl friend, Souta." this made her smile and cheer up a little. "So, it went fine?"

"**Yeah. For a high class girl she's cool. She's easy to talk too and we both like to dance and sing. AND PLAY VIDEO games. Finally I meet a girl who doesn't need makeup or tight things to impress me. Rin is perfect how she is."**

"Someone's in love." teasing him.

"**Yeah, I think I am. Oh, but don't tell her father though. If he sees me with her then everything is down hill. She's not suppose to be seeing me."**

"Oh, a _Romeo and Juliet _play."

"**Kind of. But no ones hurt."**

"That's good."

"**So... Kagome, are you going to come here? At dad's place? Are you going to go back to the apartment?"**

"I'm going to chill at the apartment. Still have bills to pay and things to go though."

"**Come on, Kag. He's really cool. Try to get to know him. Please?"**

"..."

"**Guess what I found out about our families past? Well, on dad's side, we come from a royal demon family which went back until the Feudal Era. If they still went by kings and queens, I'll be a prince and you'll be a princess. Also, we are the only demons in the world with miko blood. Our family is famous for doing a lot of things."**

"Sounds like someone's been looking into the family history."

"**Dad told me. Did you know?"**

"Yeah, I did but brushed it over. My life isn't like a princess at all."

"**..." **Souta was about to say something but people were speaking in the background. **"Kagome, dad wants to speak with you."**

Before Kagome can protest she hears the voice of Master Higurashi, her father.

"**Kagome, I want to say I'm sorry and I would like it if you would come home."**

"... I have a home, thank you. A home I paid for since I was fourteen years old... I don't have to explain myself to you!" she hangs up the phone and feels that storm inside of her starts inching up to its peak. "Calm down Kagome." she puts the phone in her bag then lean over the railing.

'I have work in a few hours, I better go and get home at lease.' she sighs then starts walking on the boardwalk with a bunch of crazy people.

**At the Sesshomaru Tashiou residents, it's two something in the morning and a loud and exciting pup is talking on the phone with her boyfriend and looking for a new outfit. **Rin Tashiou, her tail wagging like crazy as she reaches for the nearest hanger, wearing only her bath towel and ear piece for her cell.

"**Today, I had so much fun."**

"Yeah, I did too. We should do it again tomorrow but a little different. I want to go to the arcade and beat you again."

"**What? I did it so you can't feel hopeless. It's a guy thing."**

"Yeah, right! Seven out of ten isn't a 'guy thing,' Souta. I kicked your butt fair and square."

"**We would see tomorrow."**

"Yeah."

They both laugh as she takes out jeans and a tank top. "Should I wear something sexy or something normal?"

"**I hope your not trying to impress me? Rin, you can wear anything and still look good. Just as long your wearing something."**

She laughs then takes away her bath towel from around her to reveal her naked body in front of the mirror. "How about I don't want to wear anything?"

"**Um... I'll have to buy you some cloths then. Can't be wondering around naked."**

"Souta, you are so different from other boys. Most boys want sex and want to touch all over you. Your different."

"**I was brought up well."**

Rin hears a car brought up to the house and new it was her father. "Souta, I have to go. See you at ten, all right?"

"**Sure. Bye Rin."**

"Bye Souta." she turns off her head piece then looks in the mirror at her half young lady body. "I'm going to wear a V top for him. So I can have some cleavage." she squeeze her breast together in front of the mirror then make a kiss face. "Cleavage rocks!"

"Rin, get to bed. I'm sick of you and–

Her uncle Inuyasha just barged in her room without knocking and saw her naked and one of her 'moment's in the mirror. For a moment they stare at each other but Rin screams then quickly tries to hide her figure with her tail. "GET OUT!"

Inuyasha slams the door then try to check if his earing is till working. "Damn it, lock the damn door next time!" he sits in the large hallway with his ears halfway ringing.

"Inuyasha, what happened now?" Sesshomaru appears with his normal suit and concern about his daughter. He didn't wait for Inuyasha to respond, he just went to his daughter's door and open it to find his daughter wrapping a bath towel around her small body.

"Doesn't anyone knock? I would like privacy." Rin wraps the towel around her tightly then looks at her father. "You didn't even announce yourself."

"This is my house, I don't need to announce to anyone who lives under my roof." Sesshomaru walks in as Rin sits on her princess canopy bed. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"I'm not a pup anymore. I'm growing up, dad."

"You've grown two inches in the last two years. You wear a size B2 in bra's and small in underwear."

"You sound like a stalker." She goes into her walk in closet and puts on her pajamas. Then she stares at her father on her bed.

"No, I sound like a father."

"I don't do shopping with you." she crawls on her bed next to him. "How?"

"I know."

Rin moves closer to her father and sniffs another female on him. "You met someone? Without telling me?" she growls then nibbles on his ear with a growl.

"And you want me to stop treating you like a pup?" he feels her small and familiar bit on his ear.

"Who is she?" she pulls harder against her father's ear.

"There isn't a woman, Rin."

"But-

He takes her off him then push her on her back with her tail in the air. He took this time to sniff her between her thighs.

**(Lady Danielle: They are DOG demons. Remember. Bring two dogs together and see what they do. Lol)**

"Dad, you know my scent all ready? What you doing?" she watch her father sniff her then close her legs then sit up.

"I'm just checking."

"Checking what?" She knew what he was checking for but wanted to make sure. He was checking if she's been touch. Souta never touched her in **that** kind of way so there's nothing for her to worry about.

"Rin, It's about time we had 'That Talk.'" he looks at her with an unsure attitude.

"Dad, no! I know about sex all ready."

"No, that's step two of the talk. Step one is 'Heat.'"

"You mean getting horny?"

"Don't use it in that term, Rin."

"I know about going into Heat dad."

"What do they teach you in school? Your in the 8th grade."

"Dad, I knew before the 5th grade. You've gone into heat plenty of times for me to know what 'Heat' meant. Grandfather told me about it when I stayed over his house when you did." she sits on her bed and looks at her blushing father. "Which reminds me that I have to pack up my cloths. You go into heat next month."

"You keep track of it?"

"Grandpa does. I just get the call."

'That is true. I do go into heat next month; two weeks from now.'

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I updated again. Short, I know. AND don't you feel BAD for Kagome? Sad? Isn't it?**


	9. G Mafia Boss Secret

True Love

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**G. Mafia Boss Secret **

* * *

Heading home from the beach, Kagome decides to take the road through the abandon park. It's her usual rout going back to her poor one room apartment. Even though this park is mostly full of drug attics, prostitutes, and Japanese Mafia she doesn't mind. This parks holds many secrets, including the Geisha Mafia which is the largest, secretive, and powerful groups of Japanese woman. The Geisha Mafia owns most of Japan and know how to keep things in the shadow. The most thing they keep in shadow is their boss which is known to be a devilish fox demons but, no one knows for sure. Well, Kagome does.

Walking past a broken bench and a abandon playground wish her shadow stalking her from behind and her long tail waging calmly behind her. She couldn't help it but to smile when she feels familiar auras hiding in the shadow. By the smell and aura, its a female fox demon. Kagome, purposely, drops her bag near the nearest tree and bushes and picks it up slowly.

"Is it done?" she ask, bearly moving her lips.

"Yes, my lady. It's done."

"Good." She giggles then looks around to sence anyone else in the park. They are plenty of females in the pack with only two males which smelt of human cops. The police has finally started to check this park after all the crimes and murders of the past. "How long have the cops been here?"

"Not long. Do you wish to take care of them?"

"No, there's no need. They'll find nothing." she holds her bag then look at the light. "Where's the boy now?"

"He's in the maze of death, my lady."

"All right. I suppose I should go meet him." Kagome starts to walk slowly to the next light. But before she can touch the light she hids her self with her miko powers. When not seen, she digs in her bra and takes out a gun. "I only have a little time. Bring the boy to me." she starts to load the gun with bullets.

"Hai." the fox demon takes her leave.

'Ten victuims, ten assults, but thirty- two woman in all. Stole from poor homes and started bull shit." she looks at her gun along with her black gloves. "Law let the bloody man out. Well I'm sending him home."

Within a quick moment, two female demons, one fox and one cat, comes out of the trees with there hands on a young man. All three of them are on there knees towards Kagome. The young man is shaking and looking at her with terrer in her eyes with his bright ambereyes andgreen short hair; he's a lizard demon. He's the son of her old boss at the television company.

"My lady, please! Forgive me." tears runs down his eyes as he slams his head quickly to the ground. He doesn't bleed. "Give me another chance, I beg of you."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." she holds the gun at the boy as her female followers hols his head up so the gun is right between his eyes. "Justice would be done."

A sling sound was heared within the small open area, blood is everywhere on the ground. This made Kagome giggle then laughas looking at the demon below her. "Get cleaned up and get rid of him." she walks away from the three.

Lady Danielle: I am having total writers block on this chapter so I will just leave it at this. I know you guys like it anyway. COME ON, who ever said Kagome has to always be the sweet one. LOL.


	10. Woman Bonding & Secrets: Part 1

True Blood

By: Lady Danielle

***Nervous* You see...why its so late...I thought I updated it. So this chapter has been on my computer all this time. DON'T HURT ME. It will make you laugh. lol.**

* * *

**Woman Bonding & Secrets**

**Part 1 **

* * *

Miroku picks her up early in the morning and sends her to the office early. She sits at the meeting table, with her head down, and hands running through her hair. All night, her father, Mr. Higurashi, had been calling her. He left more then a 25 messages saying he was sorry and wanted to treat her to dinner. For some reason, just thinking about him makes her angry. She quickly get up from her seat, walks over to the window to look down at the city, and takes a deep breath.

"Kagome, promise you won't get crazy, all right? You can do this? Your better then he is. You raised him. Paid phone bills. House bills. Never went to prom or went on a date before. Skipped my whole life as a teenager." tears starts running down her face and she starts sinking to the floor of the office.

Her cell phone rings, she looks at the caller ID and sees his number, again, and anger just makes her insides explodes. Her eyes turn blood red as her nails and fangs grow sharper. She needs air and had time to get it. She gets up from the floor, walks out of the office, and empty's the hallways and elevator as she made it to the lobby. She takes a few breathing exercises, and then the door opens to a waiting Miroku and Rin sitting in waiting chairs.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Miroku gets up and walks over to her.

"I hate him I hate him so much." she growls.

Miroku pulls her into his arms and she starts to cry in his arms. "Kagome, your stronger then this. I hate him too, but we can never change the past."

"I couldn't experience a normal life," she grabs on to his back. "But slave to pay for bills and try not have Souta be taking away from me. It was his fault and I hate him for it. Now he has Souta, he's taking everything away from me! And he won't leave me alone! I want him dead! I don't want him in my life now!"

"You don't want that, and I know you don't because you're a kind person, Kagome."

"No I'm not. I'm not even pure. And I'm a miko demoness. My life sucks so badly."

"No it doesn't, what about me? Your baby brother? Do I make your life suck?" he smiles down at her, and watch her red eyes change to their normal crying eyes.

"Yes, every minute of it." she smiles then laughs.

Miroku kisses her nose then cleans her face. She pulls away from him, drags him over to a chair, pushes him down in it, and sits on his lap.

"What should I do, Miroku?"

"How about you talk to him, and get to know him."

"If I see him again, I'm going to go crazy."

"Your better then that, Kagome." he strokes her hair.

"I know, but I've missed out on so much."

"We all had our sacrifices."

"He called me25 times last night. It had nothing to do with Souta so I stopped answering."

"That's wasn't nice."

"He's not nice either." she leans back on him, and looks up at the architecture. "Did I even "thank you" for introducing me to Mr. Tashiou Sesshomaru?"

"No, and your welcome. When was the last time you saw a dog-demon? Their rare."

"Yeah, we are the...last of our kind and we must create more." Kagome is just joking.

"I think you should."

"As if! He's my boss and I don't see him as nothing else, but my boss. I have money to make."

"Get a boyfriend, Kagome!"

"I don't know how to get one."

"Your just bad with your social skills. I've seen how you treat guys who come up to you, you treat them like trash."

"I don't...Well, if they look like trash then there are trash. I need a neat guy that will take things serious."

"And you so damn picky."

"No!" she leans up and looks down at him. "I'm just...ok fine I'm picky!"

"Told you."

"Do I really seem to be the girl who needs a good fuck, Miroku? Do I want a boyfriend? Do I have time for this "lover" I'm itching for?"

"I have time for Sango, so yes."

"What if I become pregnant or get something. It's scary out there."

"Make the wise decision then." he leans back in the chair.

"People are not always what they seem to be."

"My big sister." he leans up, hugs her, and leans down with her. "Find a guy and be nice."

"I'm such an angel." she leans on is shoulder, and then quickly leans over him. "What if it comes to dancing and he can't keep up with me? If I can fine that person guy dancer, then their a sparkle. Maybe that's why I can't–

"Miroku, your married!" Inuyasha's voice echoes through the building. "And your sitting in front of a teenager. Stop it you two!"

Miroku holds Kagome, leans up, and rest his head on her chest. "What is he talking about, Kagome?"

"I don't know." she stroke his head then play with his ear.

Inuyasha is coming with Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kouga, and Inu no Tashiou. Inuyasha walks over to them while the others watch. Rin was sitting there the whole time, trying not to giggle on how Kagome and Miroku act like demon infants; always touchy and relaxed. Kagome sits on both of Miroku's legs.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to tell the whole world I'm married." Miroku starts laughing. "I have a ring." he shows it.

"It's a pretty ring, I picked it out for him." Kagome looks at it.

"Your so good to me, I feel like bitting you."

"You cant reach my ear, silly." she smiles.

"I could always bite you later."

"Don't leave a mark, you left one a few nights ago."

"When?"

"Our date nights, you know, ones Sango doesn't know about."

"Ooh, right. Fun times" he looks up at her. "Wait, was it when we did it at the park? Or in the bed?"

"I think it was in bed."

"You sure. I'm mostly knocked out by the time were done fooling around. Getting all sweaty and stuff."

"You two are sick?" Inuyasha insults them.

"What? Pillow fights aren't "sick" their fun." they say at the same time.

"You and Miroku act weird." Rin says.

"We get that all the time. We think it's the touching and how we talk without further details." they say at the same time again.

"Miroku is like my human twin from another mother." Kagome hugs him.

"She's the demon sister from another mother." Miroku hugs back.

"Don't we look the twins?" they both freak everyone out.

"Miss. Ai?" Rin ask her.

"Oh, that remind me." Kagome gets up from Miroku and kneels in front of Rin. "Sorry, we had to poison your mind with our childish ways."

"It's ok, Miss. Ai."

"Call me, Kagome." she smiles. "I don't normally act like this, but Miroku and I can't help ourselves. We like playing games. And I heard so do you." she winks at her.

Rin blushes. "I–

"**Did**-skee **Souta**-skee **teach**-skee **you**-skee **how**-skee **to**-skee **speak**-skee **skee**-skee?" she asks through the language she made up with her family. It's their on language, just adding "skee" at the end of each word.

"**Yes**-skee." Rin smiles.

"**So**-skee **you**-skee **chilling-**skee **with**-skee **your**-skee **father**-skee? **On**-skee **this**-skee **nice**-skee **summer**-skee **morning**-skee?"

Rin rolls her eyes then looks at her father for a moment. "**Sadly**-skee. **Me**-skee **and**-skee **Souta**-skee **were**-skee **suppose**-skee **to**-skee **have**-skee** a**-skee **date**-skee **today**-skee."

"Well," Kagome stands up and smiles down at her. "First of all, call me Kagome because of the situation. I'm a sister, not a mother."

"I was told."

"And from your paintings and pictures in your father's office, I see you have a form of a dancer. I used to dance."

"Really?" Rin gets up, takes her shoulder, and looks at her father. "I like her already." she looks back at Kagome. "What type of dancing you used to do?"

"Everything really. Tap, Jazz, hip hop, and the list goes on."

"Then why aren't you a dancing teacher?"

"Rin, don't ask..." Inu no Tashiou scolds her.

"It's all right." Kagome smiles at him then back at Rin. "I'm not doing what I want because I'm not living for myself like I used too. I live for my little brother and other's who I love dearly." she smiles at Kagome, trying to make the smile less sad as it seem.

Miroku gets up, places his hands on either side of her body, and drags it down to trace her form. Kagome reflects kicks in, and her tail trails around his neck. She didn't chock him, but had to hold back.

"Wow." Kouga is impress with her speed.

"Warn me before you do something like that. I could of took your head right off. " she makes her tail tap against his chest.

"That is your problem. That's why guys are afraid of you, Kagome." Miroku smiles. "Give a little feel up."

"Only because you're my brother I won't..." she covers Rin's ears. "Snap your head off and send Sango a early birthday present. I don't give out 'feel up's.'"

"That's it, we are going out tonight and your going to get laid."

Kagome blush, uncovers Rin's ears harder, and pushes her to the elevator. "Let's go up to the office, Rin. Their's male in heat down here. Stay away from them, their dangerous." the doors closes on them.

"I'm getting you laid tonight big sister!" Miroku yells across the lobby. "Kagome, are you listening? Kagome! Laid, woman!"

Kagome and Rin goes in the elevator, leaving the men down below. Kouga and Inuyasha laughs. Miroku smirks then wraps his hands around his neck.

"At least it will keep her head in the clouds and not on earth." he sighs, showing a sad face, and taking out his cell phone. He dials Sango's number and says, "I just cheered up Kagome...No, I won't embarrass her...Why on earth you think I will do that?" he laughs nervously. "You don't have to worry about it...Love you, bye."

"Liar." Inuyasha grins at Miroku.

"I rather have my sister's mind in the sewer then on her big problem right now." he sighs, running his hand through his hair.

**Kagome and Rin are **in the elevator, Kagome holding herself out of joy. She knows what Miroku did was to get her mind off of things.

"Yes!" she looks up for hope, hands in a ball, and to the side. "Positive!"

Rin looks at Kagome, takes in her scent and knows she's been near her father a lot, but hasn't slept with her. She smiles.

"You're..."

"Virgin. We are both virgin princess which I am proud of." she smiles then kneels down to her. "So, your Souta's girlfriend who is so crazy about."

Rin blushes because she didn't really mean to ask her that. She places her hands against her to hide her blush.

"I'm Rin Tashiou, I'm please to finally meet you."

"You don't have to be so nervous." Kagome gets up just in time for the elevator doors to open.

"I've never met someone so strong before. There is my father, but I never a woman."

They walks out the elevator and walk through the other offices.

"A leader has their moments, but have to recover fast."

Rin stops walking while looking at Kagome. After seeing her in the lobby and walk, for some reason she admires her. She watches the woman walk with so much strength and stamina. This made Rin so happy. Kagome stops, turns around to look at her.

"Is their something wrong, Rin?" Kagome looks at Rin then the rest of the males that came from the elevator.

Rin gets too excited that she loose herself. For some reason, with her not having a mother, she sees Kagome as a role model. She runs, hugs Kagome hard, and looks up at her like a idol.

"Rin?" Kagome looks confuse.

"Where you go I want to go, ok?"

"I'm so confused." Kagome looks at Sesshomaru for a moment then at Rin.

"You're the kind of woman I look up too. You're my role model. I want to be just like you when I grow up."

"Should I be honored?"

Rin pulls away then bits her lower lip, tail wagging. "Your perfect." then bows her head.

"I'm scared a bit." Kagome confesses.

"I've never seen Rin so excited before, you must of giving off a good first impression Lady Kagome." Inu no Tashiou walks behind Rin and pats her head.

"I didn't do anything."

* * *

**Reviews!**


	11. Woman Bonding & SecretsWE LOVE YOU, MAMA

True Love

By: Lady Danielle

IM BACK...for now...Sorry it took me so long to update.

* * *

Woman Bonding & Secrets Part 2" WE LOVE YOU, MAMA

* * *

Kagome stands near the glass window that views most of Upstown New York. Sesshomaru is staying all day and she's been helping with his office calls and businesses all day. She was trying her best to stay busy to try to get her mind off of things. She just found it funny how Rin followed her around and helped her with her work. Rin mimics her actions, such as Kagome stay in the chair with her legs cross she will do the same instead of her keeping her legs together or opens her legs to piss out her father. It was lunch time and Kagome and Rin had gone out to get food for the office, but when she came back Mr. Higurashi was there along with the normal male demons. She said hello to everyone and had lunch.

"Excuse me," Rin reaches over the quiet office and presses bottoms on the middle of the table. A flat screen television comes down from the ceiling as Miroku walks inside the office on his cell phone.

"Oh, Rin can you turn to the music channel for me?" Miroku smiles at Rin.

"You want to see the Beach Performers, too?" Rin flicks the channels to a picture of Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and baby Souta. They mostly focused on Kagome with her camouflage pants and half shirt showing her two packs.

"…_So, what makes this young lady special?" the reporter ask._

"_Kagome is the most amazing young lady there is and I hope Miroku went to go get her so she can watch this. Today is all about her and we are here live to celebrate how she came into Downtown and changed our lives forever. We are going to have performers, guest stars, and a photo gallery…Kagome I hope your watching because its all about you today. Today is "Brave Day" in Downtown and we rented a stage just so this women can see how she changed our lives. We love you!"_

_The crowd goes wild and the picture turns into a open stage full of dancers. A video on each side of the stage of Kagome in a radio studio at the ago 12 singing a song._

"Survivor" Kagome looks with a blush on her face and looks at Miroku. "This is so embarrassing."

"No its not. Be happy so many people look up to you. I made the call this morning to Barbara who works for this network and she pulled a few strings so she can cheer you up. Be happy."

"This is not what I wanted to show the world." She mutters.

"We get to learn more about you. I think its very nice and it brightens up the day today, Kagome." Inu no Tashiou turns it up a bit.

_There is a crowd of people at the beach and music is going on. _

"_Kagome wrote this song when she was in high school and helping most of us on our feet. She never got the guts to really air it, but I'm do her a favor. Most of us grew up with no parents and when Kagome along wit her family move to Downtown she brought it up from a place of darkness to a place of light and hope. Sure, you look at it now, but she always said…"_

"Never judge our appearances, judge our hearts.." Kagome and Miroku quotes with the reporter.

_(Survivor by Destiny's Child/ I don't own this. BUT I DID CHANGE A BIT)_

_**The video starts to show a dancing stupid with Kagome in the front with teenage boys and guys while she's a eat year old. All dress in camouflage pants and white tank tops. Kagome has a black strip marks over both cheeks and baby Souta is sitting on the side drinking his bottle with Sango and Miroku.**_

_Now that your out of my life I'm so much better,_

_You thought that I will be weak without out you,_

_But I'm stronger._

_You thought I would be broke without you,_

_But I'm richer._

_You thought that I would sad without you,_

_I love harder._

Thought I wouldn't grow without you,

But now I'm wiser.

Thought I would be helpless without you,

But I'm smarter.

Thought I would be stress without you,

But I'm chilling.

Thought I wouldn't sell without you,

Sold my millions.

I'ma survivor (2x)

I'm not going to give up,

I'm not going to stop, I'm going to work harder.

I'ma survivor,

I'm going to make it.

I'ma a survivor,

Keep on surviving.

Thought I couldn't breath without you,

I'm inhaling.

Thought I couldn't see without you,

Perfect vision.

Thought I couldn't last without you,

I'm lasting.

Thought I would die without you,

I'm still living.

Thought that I would fail without you,

But I'm on top.

Thought that it would be over by now,

But it won't stop.

Thought I would self destruct,

But I'm still here.

Even in my years to come I'm still going to be here!

I'ma survivor, (2x)

I'm not going to give up.

I'm not going to stop,

I'm going to work harder.

I'ma survivor,

I'm going to make it.

I'ma survivor,

Keep on surviving.

Wishing you the best,

Prayed that you are bless.

Hope your success with life of happiness.

I'M BETTER THAN THAT!

I'm not going to blast you on the radio.

*A bunch of adults get up on the stage wearing their profession, such as a toad demon wearing a doctor coat and a human wearing a marine uniform.*

"Cause my mama taught me better than that!" they said, as the rest of the song goes on they start dancing like in the video.

_***Little Kagome goes around the group and screams at them***_

_After all of the darkness and sadness,_

_Soon comes happiness._

_If I surround yourself with positive things,_

_Then come prosperity!_

Miroku wraps her arms around Kagome then kisses her on the cheek.

"The people on stage are the same people on the video." Rin points out.

"I'm so glade they made something of themselves." Kagome whispers and a small tear escapes one eye for everyone to see. She quickly whips her face clean. "But you think they will call, no!"

The crowd goes wild when the song ends and few interviews.

"_Kagome is like a mother to all of Downtown. When she arrived she was this small little girl that carried her small little brother in her hands. You can always look in her eyes to see the fire that she's strong and been through a lot. When she arrived we all teased her about her extra long tail and being so small for a demon. She let us tease her, but it never brought her down. She will come at your neck- Sorry, my street talk coming out. *laugh* She was a fighter and she changed the community. I was in and out high school at the time and she helped me get in. Despite her age she was really smart and head strong. She lost her mother and her grandfather, but she always passed their belies down to us." a young female adult human says._

"_I owe this girl my life. I had gone through bad times going up. I was in deep stuff. I was selling, dealing, getting shot, shooting, and everything else. If it wasn't for Kagome I would have been dead." a young raccoon says with his suit on. _

"_The amazing thing she did was take everyone off the street, parks, or what ever people will spend their time doing nothing and got them into school. She took people she didn't even know into her home and had demons and human mothers taking care of us. Like she wasn't being paid or anything. She had such a kind heart." a teenage boy says that._

"_She kept the kids out of the street. Oh my gosh, when I was on the street doing what I used to be doing. Like she will come out rain or shine to deal with these gangs we had. Like she saved my life. She was so brave that she stood between me and this guy with a gun. It wasn't just any gun. This gun killed any demon with one shot. Yeah, she's a miko but she never used her powers because if she did she could of purified him to death. He was a demon and she stood there, looking into his eyes, and started talking to him. Like…I was so surprised that this little girl, younger than I was. I would say around ten years old talking to a guy with so much strength. She always put herself in harms way to turn help others. But in the end the guy turned out to be a computer science graduate and I am a kindergarten teacher. We all went to school, high school, and college and she will always give us some pocket money. She's…She's like a mother to us all." a cat demon smiles with tears going down her face._

"_Kagome and the community opened a church that had free after school, baby sitting, tutoring, and so much more. We didn't have beautiful things but it kept the kids off the street and the adult time to learn and get themselves together. She's a real blessing to us all. Like when people think 'Downtown' they think of a dump, but its no place like home. Sure it needs some painting and work, but the people there are your family. After we build up and worked as a family like, I swear to who ever you want…they are no drug dealers, prostitutes, or nothing. It's a very peaceful place." an ogre says that with a suit on._

"_It wasn't like we were segregated like it is in Uptown or Midtown. We welcome anyone because we all suffer through the same thing. And today we not only here to congratulate our mother. But she always taught us to give back to the community, so we are donating a check of $100,000 to our community. I bet she thought us not calling her means we forgot. We will never forget a wonderful blessing like our mother. We've been saving up to give back to her and the community. The check is for community, but our men contesters are for her." a reporter says with other demons, humans, and who ever in between with a large check. _

Kagome narrow her eyes and one side of her mouth made this expression to show she was mean.

_The camera goes to a couple of rich young men around Kagome's age._

"_She's always been the independent and pride type though. Kagome is too cute, I mean when we were younger all the girls will go out to get ourselves pampered and when a group of guys walk by she just had this stink-look. Guys were afraid of her because she look so mean, but after a while she's not. She just keeps her guard up." Sango says while dialing on the phone. "Miroku, is Kagome watching?"_

"Yes, she's here." Miroku puts the phone to Kagome's ear.

"I hate you all. This is so embarrassing, but I love you all and I'm so happy." Kagome says with a red face and tears in her eyes.

"_We love you too, Kagome!" everyone says at once._

"Tell Troy, the rat demon, to pull his pants up because I didn't raise a hoodrat." she talks serious and makes sure Sango tells him to. "Thank you. So, I'm going to go and…cry."

"_We did this to cheer you up. Miroku has a big mouth and so does the rest of us. We are here to give you joy. We hate to have our sister and mother crying. We have Yuki from Kyoto and so many people are here to cheer you up. No cry-cry."_

"Bye, Sango. I'm going to hurt Miroku now."

"_Don't kill him!" Sango laughs._

Kagome grabs Miroku by the tie and brings him down on the floor, and kisses his forehead. "I hate you."

"I love you, too."

Rin watches the photo gallery of Kagome through the years.

They show she is a little girl with her mother pregnant with Souta.

Sango, Miroku, and Grandpa stands behind them.

2. Kagome is eight years old with short hair and wearing a pink and blue kimono holding baby Souta.

3. Age 15: Kagome is in high school wearing a ballerina outfit.

4: Age 16: Kagomes wearing a sweet 16 dress in a small hall, dancing with Miroku.

5: Age 18: Kagome in a long braid pony tail wearing glasses a ballerina outfit with Sango.

6: Age 20: Kagome graduated from college with a business major with honors.

7: Everyone from Downtown in a family photo.

"Ok, this is embarrassing enough. I'm going to cut this off now." Kagome clicks the television off and hear her cell phone vibrate for the longest time. Rin looks at her voicemail box goes up.

"You have over 500 voicemail." Rin smiles as her tail wags. "Kagome… your so amazing."

"Thank you, Rin. But I'm not amazing really." she plays with her hair.

"But you really are. You're a strong and amazing leader and young women. I'm very proud of you." Higurashi looks at her.

"Thanks to my mother and grandfather mostly. They always told me, None should be left behind and as long we have each other, many things can happen. Don't believe in dreams because you only sleep. When you are up and moving in reality, you can always make your goals come true. As long you are alive you can make a difference. You have to have hope, love, and strength." Kagome smiles at him.

"Your like a mother. You gave up your talent to go into business." Naraku states.

"You have a beautiful voice and your dancing is very good. Do you still sing and dance?" Kouga smiles.

"I didn't give up my talent. I still teach singing and dancing in Downtown's dancing studio. I didn't make it big, but I will help others. All I want to do it help others believe and know they can make a difference. Just like now, I am so happy my older generation is donating so much. It can open new programs and help so much. The mothers and I were having problems sending our kids to college. 100,00 thousand will cover our total ten with at least a associates degree."

"You know your in charge of the construction." Miroku smiles at Kagome.

"What!"

"The check is in your name so you will spend it for yourself. It's our gift to you."

"What will I do with all that money? I can't just leave without fixing my home first."

"Your so stubborn."

"Your not the only one." Inu no Tashiou looks at Sesshomaru who is just looking at Kagome.

Kagome feels a little tingle between her legs and she jumps in her chair. "EEek!"

Everyone looks at her while Miroku laughs. Kagome quickly leaves the room quickly.

"What's wrong with her?" Rin ask.

"Something interesting… I'm not sure she's going to come back, Sesshomaru-Sama." Miroku laughs as he thinks, 'Heat.'

Sesshomaru turns his chair to the side a bit to hide his small grin. 'I got a small sniff, but it smelt she smelt so sweet.'

In a half an hour Kagome comes sits in the conference room with only Rin and the Inu no Taishou family. Kagome had to pray to get a thicker layer of her shield to cover her scent. She just got into heat and asking Sesshomaru for days off was out of the cost.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Rin ask.

"I'll be fine, nothing I can control." she pats her stomach.

"We are going to leave, Rin can you come and get something from the car?" Inu no Tashiou gets up with Inuyasha.

"Sure." Rin gets up and leaves the room with her uncle and grandfather.

Kagome and Sesshomaru are left alone and Sesshomaru is just looking at her. Sesshomaru had many females on the job, everyone beside Kagome, but none of them smelt so sweet.

Kagome walks up to him with documents and he lost control. His beast wants to smell her again. His eyes turn red and his face markings look like they were about to grow. He was about to transform as he pins her against the wall.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasps and lets him kiss all over her neck.

"You smelt so sweet." he growls in her ear as he cups her breast.

Kagome rips his shirt off and wraps her legs around him. Her beast calls out to his and it drives her crazy.

"Your so different and so beautiful. I admire your strength and I want it. Kagome, these past few nights I think nothing but you and being inside you. I need you." he rips her bottoms off and touch her lower lips.

"I…You _need_ me, but don't know or love me. I DON'T WANT YOU!"

Touching her their made Kagome realize what she was doing wasn't what she wanted. She tries to push him off gently, but Sesshomaru didn't move. Before he can try something else she used her powers to send him flying threw the wall. Kagome grabs her phone and Sesshomaru's pants since he messed up his. She ran out of the office, took the stairs, and ran out of the building just in from to run into her father.

"Kagome?"

"I want to leave. I want to get away from him. I don't _want_ him."

"I should of stayed when I noticed you was blocking your heat. I refuse to fail you again." he picks her up bridal style and takes her away.

**Kagome turns **over in her sleep and notices she's in a very large bed. She sits up, looks around, and then lays back down. She notices that all around her was filled with flowers, "Get Well" balloons, "Sorry" cards from friends and family. She couldn't even look at the directions of the large room.

"This is Mr. Higuarshi's house." she sits up and looks over to the night stand. Its dark but she can easily see her cellphone with over 900 text messages and voicemails. She looks at the time and notice she's late to work.

'_I want you.'_ she remembers Sesshomaru tells her.

"Heat really gets to males. He's the first one to smell it and I'm scared…but I know Sesshomaru won't do that other wise." she presses the "Send" button to call her boss.

…Ring…

…R-

"Kagome," his voice was soft and the normal cold.

"Hi," she says lowly. "I wanted to see if your ok. It was irresponsible of me to stay near you while in heat."

"I've been thinking about you these couple days and I want to apologize. I can't come near your house because of your father putting up a barrier, but I hope you got my gifts. I'm very sorry."

"Your freaking me out. I should be sorry."

"Did you see the house, yet?"

"House?"

"I gave you a house in Midtown."

"Mr. Tashiou, hold on…" she jumps out of bed, runs pass a few bedrooms, goes down stairs to run through a beautiful dinning room, kitchen, living room, game room, parlor, and to the garage that holds a black and a blue car. Kagome runs outside and looks at her new MANSION. "This is not a house. This is a mansion and I know you didn't do all of this. I'm not going to sue you if that's what you think. You didn't have to do all this."

"The bedroom window shows all of Downtown so you won't feel so far from home."

"Sesshomaru," she starts to tear up. "Your doing to much."

"Kagome, I asked your father to woo you the proper way. He said only if you allow it. Kagome, your so different from other females."

"Sesshomaru." that's all she had to say with a blush running across her face as she walks inside and sit at the new kitchen table.

"I wish you the best of luck on rebuilding Downtown."

"What? Are you letting me go?"

"No, your being promoted. I want you to be mayor of Downtown Tokyo."

"I don't understand. I've only been working with you less than a month."

"And within that month you've brought this company far its ever gone."

"I…I don't know what to say, but thank you. Thank you so much Sesshomaru-Sama."

"Just call me Sesshomaru."

"I need you to do me a favor with Rin though and I need you to be prepare for the ladies tomorrow."

"Ladies? What about Rin?"

"I have…friends… that have wives that want to…talk to you. And Rin really misses you since last week. Will it be ok if you teach her about…(long silence) going into Womanhood. She trusts you the most."

"Sesshomaru, you're…ugh why are so many things being given to me. I don't like this. I want to earn these things."

"You have earn this."

"I feel like this is a gift."

"It is a gift and a promotion. Don't worry all of it is in your name."

"Sesshomaru, if we are going to business…I mean your going my boss…I can't…I can't date you."

"Ridicules." he hangs up.

She runs around in her new mansion with the lights on and music on low. When she finally falls on her face because of the marble floor she laughs and cries out of joy. "I only wish mother and grandfather could be here." she cries and remembers what Sesshomaru said, "I need you."

"NO, I WON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH MY BOSS!"

'If he NEEDS me then he's going to have to work for me. I don't play sit and roll over easy.' she smirks.

* * *

Lady Danielle: I cried when I wrote this. LOL


	12. Chapter 12

True Love

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

"Welcome to Women Talk, I am Diana Lee, and today's guest is Ms. Kagome Higuarshi, who is known as the Mother of the Century."

The audience goes wild as Kagome comes out on the red carpet covered stage and sits on the long white couch that is facing slanted for the audience and Diana Lee to see. Kagome is wearing a black pants suit, flats, and her hair is down. The audience is filled with only female demons that looks like millionaires with all their jewelry and expensive outfits.

"Hello, Welcome to the show, Kagome it's an honor to have a young lady like you here. Take a seat." she shakes Kagome's hand.

"It's nice to be here and thank you for giving me a ring." she sits down and looks at Diana then the audience.

"Ok, Kagome, I told you we are going to have a few calls today from outside and inside people so the world could know more about you. You nervous?"

"Not really." she smiles.

"But, before we get started, tell us about yourself."

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higuarshi and… I really don't know what to tell you."

"Your such a doll." Diana laughs and the audience join her. "Ok, here is our first topic." She looks to the side screen and "Jobs" appears.

"This is going to be fun." Kagome laughs.

"You have no idea. First, tell us about your jobs since you started working."

"I've worked since I was sixteen years old. I was a an stock girl at a Deli and supermarket, I've done editing for writers, dance teacher, music teacher, tutoring, bar tender, cook, waitress, and now I'm working for Mr. Taishou in Uptown Tokyo.

"Was you a stripper, too?"

"No."

"You worked in a "The Band of 7" when you was sixteen."

"Yes, I was the dancing teacher for the women their."

"So, you never swung on a pole before."

"I have, but clothes on and it was just the women and I on early…Saturday mornings."

"So, you never a stripper?"

"No."

"And when you was eighteen you wasn't a prostitute?"

"Wow," Kagome giggles and leans back in the chair. "No, I wasn't a prostitute."

"This picture here," she points to the screen with Kagome wearing a black skirt, fishnet shirt, and a black bra underneath appears while standing on the corner with a bunch of girls wearing wigs. "This looks like prostituting to me."

"I remember that picture. I was talking to my friend on the corner and also going to school through the "Goth" faze. I wore that to school that day and I went to a 'School of Creative Image.' That's such a nice and creative image, right? At the time I was being a model for my teacher…Mrs. Pale I think her name was. A model has to look her best. And that corner was the 'Hang out Corner' to the school. Don't you see how colorful we look 4:00pm to 6ish in the afternoon. "

"Sure, Kagome. Sure."

"Glade that you agree. If I would of known you had this picture I would of brought the rest of them with me. I have more with me." she digs out more from her inside pocket. "This one was for Global Warming and the group leader in the class wanted a world of trash picture from me."

The picture shows Kagome wearing shorts, tank top, and surrounded by trash on the beach.

"Oh, ok." Diana's voice starts to get a bit low.

"Your trying to find out a Downtown young lady me doing in a place like this? Trying to get a _dirty_ secret, huh? The dirties job I had was working in a dumb trying to separate plastic and paper while digging through huge and piles of garbage. I don't miss those days."

"We have a caller…"

"Ok. Hi!" Kagome smiles at the camera.

"_Hello everyone and I have a question for you, Ms. Kagome."_

"I'm all ears."

"_The job you have now with Mr. Sesshomaru Tashiou. How did you get it?"_

"My brother knew Mr. Tashiou was looking for an assistant and he helped me."

"_Right, your boss is a dog demon, right? And so are you, correct?"_

"Correct for both of your questions."

"_Your didn't sleep with him to get the job, right? To my understanding dog demons are rare to find now a days. Throughout Tokyo there are only…25%."_

"No, I'm not sleeping with my boss. I have a masters in Business and graduated from Tokyo University as a 4.0. I understand that we are both dog demons, but you assuming us sleeping together is ridiculous."

"_Have you heard of Mr. Tashiou in the past? He is known to be seen with more than fifty girls while working at that job. And there is a rumor saying he bedded most of his employers."_

"And your assuming I'm one of them?"

"_You've seen the papers, your always smiling and talking with him. You address him by his first name and your always with his daughter."_

"Can't I be happy doing what I like to do? Not everyone is miserable at their job and for addressing me as Kagome and him as Sesshomaru doesn't mean anything. Diana Lee is calling me by my first name since she called me, so I guess I'm sleeping with her too. And as for Sesshomaru's daughter, Rin, she's a lovely little girl and very fun to be around. You should see her dance."

"…_And you mention your 'brother' referring you to the job? Your little brother, Souta?"_

"No, I have a brother name Miroku."

"_The human driver? Why a human for a brother?"_

"Yes."

"_Was your mother…_

"Speak your words wisely." Kagome warns. "Miroku and my sister Sango has always been with me since I lived in Midtown and Downtown. They are my brother and sister along with Souta, regardless of being human or not. We love each other very much. They are not my blood relatives, but they are my family. If some demons can't accept that then that's not my problem."

"Thanks for calling. Next topic." Diana pushes a button and a picture of Sesshomaru appears. "We have Mr. Sesshomaru Tashou to talk about. A lot of young ladies have been wondering about a few things. We already covered the fact that your not sleeping with him, but is it true you two speak?"

"Sure we speak, it's a way to communicate."

"Funny." she sucks her teeth.

"You mean do we have a relationship?"

"Yes?"

"This is funny. I knew this will be the topic of this evening. But Sesshomaru and I do speak on a daily basics. He gives me a project and I do it. He's my boss and I'm his worker."

"Kagome, seriously? Look at this sexy and handsome demon that millions or even billions of young ladies will like to be with. Your telling me you have no feelings for him? Nothing is going on?"

"I've been working for Sesshomaru for… a few months now and I'm very impress with his intelligence and how he runs his company. Who here doesn't like an intelligent man or any man that's handsome as he is. He is attractive but I can't find myself being with him as his mate."

The audience gasps and calls her a liar under their breathes.

"Are homosexual?"

"No." Kagome laughs and looks at the picture. "I just don't know Sesshomaru enough to really _know_ him. I'm the type of girl that looks at personality, intelligence, and-

"So your saying you will not POUNCE on that knowing there is a risk of your species?"

Some of the audience laugh.

"No. I'm allowed to fall in love with anyone I want. I've hung out with different species throughout my life and if I fall in love with a human, cat demon, or a fox demon then so be it. I was born with freedom to marry who I want."

"So you will fall in love with a Ogre?"

"Sure, if we hit it off well."

"Hit it off?"

"We love each other, going out for a few years, and then want to get married."

"Come on, Kagome, a discusing and ugly creature like an ogre?" she laughs.

"Orge's seem to be stereotyped as some of the ugliest creatures in the world. I totally disagree with that and to let you know I have a orge best friend and for you to sit in front of me and call him ugly is very disrespectful and very ugly of you. My friend is the toughest guy I know and very respected. He went to college with me and I am completely in love with his horns."

"You have very weird taste or no taste at all. But coming from Downtown, I'm not surprised."

"Yes, I came from Downtown Tokyo and I took in every child, human or demon, inside my home. And I had grown men come to me asking why I can't get a job or a mate? Why am I so ugly? This world lives on stereotypes and 'beautiful' people get everything and are the smartest. To many people live by that and that causes depression and suicide."

"Will you let your pup's babysitter be a troll?"

"Trolls are very protective of their young's and if I know them in order to trust them with my pup I will. I have no problem with that. And about your ' coming from Downtown' comment. When you think of Downtown you think of no talent, discussing, disease, drugs, and what ever nasty thing you want to think of. Look at me, I'm here now. I worked my butt off to get where I am now. I was not brought up in a rich and peaceful environment. My neighbor was sometimes a drug dealer or what ever you think of them, but guess what? Since the day I was born I've always expressed, spoke, fixed, and been the smartest because I studied hard. Since I was eight years old I was a mother, sister, and a role model. I've changed my community so much. I have put others in school and get scholarships. I didn't have parents to raise me, but I had a mother and grandfather who loved me. I will not have my life any other way. I am blessed and very thankful I come from Downtown because I wouldn't the strong women I am today. I came on this show because I know how you work. You try to put people down like so many others. You calling me a prostitute and a stripper does not insult me because those _women_ have the courage that none of you will have. Will you get on a pole and show your bodies?"

"No, but-

"My point. They are brave to do that and you're the type of person that makes them do that. They come into your stores wearing name brand things and the prices in the store are between $100 to $5,000. I've had clerks come up to me friends and I telling us, 'We don't keep money in the store.' or if we are their for a job interview its, 'We don't accept your kind.' The only ones I see who are ugly in this world is people like you. We have wars for people like you…Congratulations, you killed millions of people because they don't act or look…just…like…you. Good job" Kagome takes a sip of water. "Any other questions?"

"…"

"Oh, and I am a virgin and my love or like life has nothing to do with the world."

"Coming from Downtown I'm sure you wasn't able to afford everything and our main question is why look after your boss kid? Ever since you had that job you have a house, two cars, and-

"Are you calling me a 'Gold digger?'"

"Yes."

"That's funny because the last thing I check I have a job. Your making a small situation turn in a issue."

"Look, when a unmarried man has kids then its very common for a women to have the kids fall in love with them to get closer to daddy dearest."

"Let me understand this, your saying that I am getting closer to Rin so I can get closer to her father?"

"Yes."

"He's my boss. I'm not really understand your issue. The only answer I have for that is that Rin is a very talented and a wonderful young lady. I've always been around young people like her. I am a dance and music teacher. Sure I'm not going to school for it, but we connect on that topic. Even if her father fires me I hope I will still talk to her. He's my boss so he will be calling, paying me, be around me, and what ever my work requires me."

"To get that raise like many others is through sex."

"I'm not that type of women to throw herself at any man. Didn't we go over this?"

"He's been with…"

"No, I don't want to know or care. His sex life as nothing to do with me."

"Aren't you just little miss perfect."

"I'm not perfect."

"Your right, with your cheap suit your wearing and those small diamonds in your ears. You have no class."

"This suit is very comfortable and it is cheap. And for someone of class your being easily aggravated that I won't break down crying like your other guest you bring on this show. Your being quiet arrogant."

"Are you calling me a bitch?"

"I didn't say that, you did. I didn't think someone from Uptown Tokyo will call themselves something like that. You are just surprising me with such negativity coming out your mouth." Kagome places a hand on her chest and looks so shock. "You should be ashamed."

"The only one should be ashamed is you! You need to be put in your place, hoodrat." she gets up in her chair and takes a step towards Kagome.

"I do not take easy to threats and I'm a dog demon, not a rat or hood. And you standing up with such anger in your eyes shows what your true color is." Kagome stands up in front of her. "I am sorry that I will not sit here and make you make a lying fool out of me and the people in my life. You have no right to disrespect me or stereotype me."

"You do not belong in our world."

"Your world? I do not want to belong anywhere when it requires sleeping with the director in order to keep a job. I may be a virgin, but I am also a priestess that can see and smell better than other demons, so you can't hid behind your perfume when you reek of many men."

"You bitch!" she tries to attack Kagome, but Kagome moves just in time for security to come.

They take Ms. Lee off the stage, leaving Kagome standing with the audience laughing and clapping.

"I guess I will end the show." she walks up the camera with a smile on her face. She takes a small bow and says, "Thank you for watching Women Talk with guest Kagome Higurashi. I hope this brings women from different classes, races, and culture to a better understanding, but I do apologize for behalf of Ms. Lee tonight. Stay in tune for the news next. Thank you and have a wonderful night… or is it a show after-"

"CUT OFF THE CAMERA."

Kagome left the station through the audience door because she knew news cameras will be waiting for her in the back. She learned her lesson from the last job she had. Walking on the streets of Tokyo was weird when it was five in the morning. She did this the last minute while she had to get ready for Rin and the Sesshomaru friends that's coming today. Even though she had two cards she walked all the way here and it seems she's doing the same thing. As she walks down the block with her ipod in her ears she recognizes a limo across the street. She ignores it as it turns around on the other side of the street and slowly rides besides her.

"_In a world where I have to hide my heart and what I believe in. But some how, I will show the world what's inside me heart and be love for who I am." _Kagome sings "Reflection" by Christian Aguilera as the window scowls down.

Kikyo with a smile on her face greets her. Kagome stops and takes her headphones out of her ears.

"Good morning." Kagome smiles.

"Get in, please."

"Your not going to kidnap me, are you?"

"Not really." she moves over and opens the door.

Inside the limo they're two demoness, a wind, wolf, and one more human. The wind demon had a red dress with feathers images on it and a feather in her black hair. The wolf demon was wearing a brown pants suit with a rainbow flower pined to her left collar. Her are bright green and her red/orange hair lays down on her shoulders. The other human has very long black hair with side bangs as she wears a light pink kimono with purple flowers on it.

"Hello, Kagome I'm very happy to finally meet you." the wolf demoness starts with a hand shake. "My name is Ayame and Kouga's mate."

"We are all happy to meet you. You put on a great show." the wind demoness laughs and offers her hand. "I am Kagura, Naraku's mate."

"Yes, we heard so much about you and couldn't wait to meet you." the humans says as Kagome takes her hand. "I am Izayoi, Inu no Tashiou's mate."

"Please to meet you all and I didn't expect to be picked up."

"After watching you on Women Talk we just had to save you from the reporters." Kikyo laughs.

"Good job." Kagura laughs with a fan covering her voice. "Seriously, you are very brave to go on the show. You'll make a perfect mate to Sesshomaru."

"I don't want to be his mate."

"We said we wasn't going to talk about that, Kagura." Izayoi smiles.

"Yes, that's for later." Kikyo adds in.

Kikyo is wearing a red suit that is made out of the skin of the fire rat.

"Your married to Inuyasha?" Kagome ask.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not telling you that."

Kagura touches the 'Speaker' button on the side of her and says, "First destination please. We have the day to spend."

-Yes, madam.-

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay all day."

"We took care of Rin and she, along with the children, will be meeting us at island."

"Island?" Kagome asks.

"It's our Summer Island we go to for the weekends." she explains.

"And at the end of the summer we go to the mountains for our cool off." Ayame says.

"Yes. It's all about fun in the sun today. We are going to go shopping for outfits then head for the boat."

"This is going to be nice." Kagome says.

Izayoi, Kagura, Ayame, Kikyo, and Kagome goes to a clothing store to pick out outfits. They weren't leaving the store until dressing up Kagome in the most prettiest and relaxing thing there is. The time they got to the deck to meet a Kikyo's boat to meet the kids the men still weren't there. When Rin sees her she hugs her grandmother Izayoi then squeezes Kagome harder.

"I'm so happy your coming." Rin takes her hand and goes on the boat with the others. "And I saw you on television this morning, it's about time someone puts that women in her place. You had my father smiling."

Rin takes Kagome for herself in the back of the ship while workers put their bags on.

"Can I ask you something?" Rin ask her.

"Sure."

"Are you lonely?"

"What you mean?"

"Your 26 without a mate or a boyfriend. Your living in a house all alone."

"If the right man comes around then I'll welcome him. Are you thinking of a mate?"

"No, not like that."

"Have you had the 'Talk' with your father, yet?"

"I refuse to listen to a male because our bodies are different and I'm sure we feel different things."

"We are both virgins and the only thing I can tell you is that be careful who you give yourself to. Just makes sure they are check for HIV/AIDS or anything, your in love, make sure he had back bone when he meets your father. Just don't do anything you don't want to; no peer pressure. Be happy with your body as well, never be ashamed or embarrassed of it. Oh, and for any male who lays a hand on you tell your elders…What else can I tell you?"

"My father try to give me the Talk, didn't he?"

"Yes, but I never had it told it to me so I don't know what you should be worried about. Well, as for Heat just stay away from males and you'll know when its coming when you feel a tickle or swollen of the virginal area. We get periods and I'm sure you know about that in school, right?"

"Yeah."

"Stay away from drugs and crazy males and you'll be good. I know you're a very smart so your father doesn't have anything to worry about."

"Thanks and about my father…"

"Yeah."

"You don't find him attractive, not at all?"

"No."

"Really?" she looks in Kagome's eyes.

"Seriously, Rin. I don't know him enough to really fall for him. He's attractive but…no. Shouldn't you be against us being together? If we get together then Souta will be your uncle."

"Not by blood."

"You thought about this, haven't you?"

"Yes." she quickly answers.

Rin puts her foot up and leans on the railing to rest her head. "I'm still sleepy."

"Don't lay on the railing. You can lean on me if you want."

Rin, with her eyes close, wraps her arms around Kagome and lays her head on her chest. This wasn't what Kagome means, but it was ok. Rin quickly goes to sleep and the boat is off to sea. The boat is big enough and crawling with kids on the bottom. Kagome and Rin are at the back on the soft couch with shade. Kagome looks out to the ocean as the boardwalk becomes smaller and smaller.

"You don't have a bathing suit, Ms. Kagome?" Kouga asks with his brown trunks and with Ayame by his side wearing a two green piece bathing suite and her hair in two high pig tails.

"Rin stole her away before she can change. When you see Kagome in her suit you'll see all her muscles." Ayame tease.

"I'm not all muscle, just small abs."

"Sake anyone?" Kagura asks as she holds a sake bottles with her blue suit with white strips two piece and a satin cloth around her hips. She stops, takes a drink, and looks at Rin and Kagome. "Aww."

Naraku comes with his matching Kagura's pattern trunks and purple top behind Kagura and kisses her on the neck. Izayoi is wearing a purple white piece with the sides out while Inu no Tashiou is wearing the same color. Inuyasha and Kikyo are wearing red as well, she's wearing a two piece with a red skirt.

'Couples match seems to be a law on this boat. Good thing that I shaved.' Kagome looks at them as they sat across from her drinking.

"Good job this morning," Sesshomaru appears with white trunks with a red flower on the side. His body was just muscles and his purple markings. He was shinny, his muscles was so shinny, and nothing about him was less manly. His whole body is just full of muscles and he look so forbidden to touch. His nipples were perfectly hard and round. His body complimented his face; or was it the other way around. For the first time in her life, Kagome felt her heart beat so fast, her body felt hot and hard to breathe, she had a urge to bit her lip. She put her tongue and looks up at him.

"Thanks I guess." she looks back at Rin as he walks over to her. "I'm worried about her being in the sun."

"I'll take her." he takes her and goes down below.

"Kagome, you should get ready before we get to the docks." Kikyo says. "Everything is down below."

"Sure." she gets up and holds her stomach. "I hope I'm not getting sick."

"Hey, don't get sea sick because I'm not cleaning shit." Inuyasha yells at her.

Kagome tail made a curl as she looks back as she glares at him. "I'll be fine."

Kagome walks in front of the boat and goes under a hallway with close doors that had loud kids in them. Coming from the top, the pathway behind her was a small kitchen with a dinning room table. Her stuff was on the side on the chair with the rest of the things. She takes out her breathing suit and goes change.

'He's my boss! Boss! Boss! Boss!' she jumps a bit and her tail does these strange curls. 'Kami have mercy upon my soul! Personality counts, personality counts, and…omg his nipples…NO!' she closes her eyes and tries to calm herself down. 'I can do this! Let's do this!' she balls her fist and opens her eyes. "I can test waters too."

Kagome changed into a white two pieces with spaghetti straps crossing on her stomach and back. Her bottom are just shorts instead of the underwear looking ones. She put her hair in a high pony tail, shiny sun block on, her sunglasses.

"Now doing all of this…I don't want to go up there." she walks towards the door with a white satin jacket. 'Mama always taught me to never show the goods just yet.' she comes up to the top and everything goes from laughter into silence as she comes up.

"It looks good." Ayame giggles.

"Someone works out." Inuyasaha looks.

"I used to." Kagome looks at Sesshomaru look from her legs with interest, but when Kagome puts on her jacket he narrows his eyes.

'Take that.' she smirks.

"You're the sky type?" Kagura asks.

"It's windy up here." she takes a seat near Sesshomaru with breakfast presented to her.

"If its too cold I can have the cook make you more." Kikyo says.

Kagome taste a egg and says, "No, thank you."

After breakfast Kagome walks in front of the boat to be join by Sesshomaru from behind her.

"One." Sesshomaru whispers in her ear as he stands close behind her.

Kagome turns around and feels trap with his muscle arms blocking both side of her. "What?"

"One women I slept with and that was Rin's mother."

**(Author note: I mean to change in Chapter 11 that he only slept with ONE/(1)/UNO women on the job and not many. I need to change it. REMEMBER ONE!)**

"…I don't need…" she turns around.

"I'm telling you because I want you to know."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Can you face me?"

Kagome turns around and sticks her tail in between them. "What happened to Rin's mother, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Rin's mother was…a prostitute that I hired because I was going through heat on my own. She died giving birth to Rin."

"I'm sorry."

"She meant nothing to me, but my daughter does. I love her very much and I will like you to keep that secret to yourself."

"If I was in girl scout I will say, Scouts Honor, but I can only say is that I promise." she takes his hand to move it.

"I really meant it."

"What?" she looks at him.

"I really need you." he raises her sun glasses to look in her eyes. "And I'm going to woo you until you know me."

"You're my boss."

"We are not on the clock now."

"But we work together."

"I don't care because I'm not going to fire you."

"How about it I quit?"

"I'm still going to woo you."

"Why me?"

"Not only because your beautiful, but I admire strong, smart, and not self center women like you. You like to get things done and your not afraid to speak your mind." he whispers in her ear.

"After I said everything on not falling for my boss, here I go." she rolls her eyes. "And I'm not saying that I am or agree to you wooing me. The reporters all ready have their eyes on you and I. They are going to have a field day if we are caught eating dinner or anything unprofessional." she looks at his shoulder and notice a bullet wound. "I have another question."

"Yes."

'I should wait until I get to know him before I go deeper in his past. I have things to hide as well. If he sees the Geisha tattoo on my left side of my hip then that will be a problem.' she thinks to herself then looks his face.

"Nothing."

"Sesshomaru, you have a call from Jaken." Naraku calls out to him.

"I'll be back." he leaves Kagome and takes a phone call below deck with his the men in a sound proof room. He puts the phone on speaker… "Jaken?"

"My Lord, the demon you had to spy on the Geshia mafia has been killed. We found his body in Midtown, his heart in Uptown, and his head in a Downtown park."

"Creative." Naraku smirks.

"After we got that asshole out of jail." Inuyasha growls.

"This gives us a clue though, they still own most of Tokyo, and they mean business." Inu no Tashiou looks at Sesshomaru.

"We are still looking into things." Higurashi speaks on the line. "Even I can't cover anything but the Geisha mark they left on his head. My powers don't pick up nothing. These girls are clean."

"Could it be old age getting to you, Higurashi?" Inu no Tashiou ask.

"I'm 300, not 800." he laughs. "But if its this clean then we can be messing with someone like me."

"You think Kikyo or Kagome can-

"Don't get Kagome involved, I left home for that very reason."

"Kikyo doesn't even like me keeping a gun in the house." Inuyasha includes.

"Sesshomaru, are you willing to take Kagome into our of darkness as Queen of the Fang Mafia."

"She'll be perfect because if she can really stand I front of a gun I know she's strong." Sesshomaru tells him. "I want more pups and she raised a neighborhood, so a couple of pups won't hurt and I see myself…falling for her."

"She has the body for it." Inuyashe refers to Kagome's two pack.

**Above deck** Kagome and the rest of the women are gathered in the back of the boat surrounding Kagome. Ayame kisses Kagome's hands and says, "We always wanted to meet you, our Lady. This is a great honor to finally meet…"

"True Geisha." Iayzoi finishes her sentence as she traces her tattoo cover patch on her chest.

Kikyo has her mark behind her ear, Kagura has her under her tongue, and Ayame has it on her foot where a patch covers.

"Was the body hid as plan? We don't need the Fang Mafia trailing us." Kagome ask Kikyo who hid the parts.

"All is covered and taken care of."

Kagome gets up and stretches as if reaching for the sun. "While we on this trip I don't want to hear about anything dealing with it, understand?"

"Hai, my lady." they say with so much passion.

"Mother always told me, business issues are left as business and vacation and pleasure is on its own. I will take back what my mother work so hard for. Japan will be ours again, soon."

"We will be heading to shore soon." Inuyasha says as him and the rest of the men come up.

Kagome looks at the men and notice Sesshomaru had a very tense look. She goes to him with a worry look.

"Is everything ok?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I don't like that phrase, but I'll accept that for now." she traces her hand along his chin as she walks away to the railing.

* * *

**Lady Danielle:** I'm going back to school soon, so don't get used these back to back updates. And you like how did the twist? Nice, right? LOLZ


End file.
